Just Give Me A Reason
by QueenofaSwan
Summary: Jaime Lannister is encharged of finding a powerful Queen, who could help bring about a change in Westeros. He never thought that the woman he'd find would be as broken as he was. Nor did she ever thought that the man in shiny armor would be her chance of achieving happiness, and not at the expense of Snow's death.
1. The Agreement

AN: this is an RP, between me and Fashionable Raid. This chapter is a whole thread made on tumblr. I hope you really like it! We have major EvilSlayer (their ship, THEY HAVE A SHIP NAME!) feels.

P.S. Each horizontal line is the meaning of a change of POV (Kels' is Regina's; I'm Jaime's). Just so you know...

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my beautiful mind who concocted this along with Kels'._

* * *

**The Agreement**

_by FashionableRaid and QueenofaSwan_

* * *

Jaime gave a curt nod at Regina's words. "I'm delighted to meet you…Regina."

The blonde man gazed around them, the castle decoration looking gloomy and in need of joy. "I've traveled long distances to see if the rumors were true." He gave a pause for effect. "There's been a rumor of a dark-haired beauty with the anger of a thousand lions and a passion that consumes."

He assessed the Queen in front of him, in a somewhat mocking way. "You have the passion and the anger, yet I've seen more beautiful women. So for one, the rumors are a lie."

He lied, knowing that she'd most likely slap him for such a remark, yet something compelled him to tease the brunette

* * *

Regina gave him a wicked smile, sauntering over to him seductively. She placed a graceful hand upon his chest, before thrusting her hand around his heart and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Careful, Kingslayer," she purred, licking her lips. "You wouldn't want me to think you were serious." She almost whispered, giving his heart another squeeze, enjoying his reaction before finally releasing him, laughing darkly and pouring herself a goblet of wine.

* * *

He laughed darkly, trying to mask his surprise. _Hmm… feisty._ He reached to touch his chest, his right hand resting where hers had been moments ago.

"Not at all…"

Jamie flashed his best smoldering smile, knowing it'd have an effect but the brunette was most likely to not show it. The smile had certainly worked before, no reason to doubt its _powers_.

"The true reason for my visit is that the Kingdom I serve is in need of help; _powerful_ help. I think you possess such help."

Jaime lost the smile as he said those words, his mind recalling the horrors war brought to the towns and cities of Westeros. Winter along with rebellion and sickness was a recipe for utter destruction.

"If you help us, we will repay you tenfold. I'm sure you've heard that a Lannister always pays his debts."

His eyes raked her formed, taking in her curves and dangerous aura. Jaime tried not to hide his lust; after all, the only woman he'd been with had been his sister and Brienne. Sadness shook as he recalled both women; both women who had been the most important in his life. He took his mind from treasonous thoughts.

"… In one way or another"

* * *

Regina laughed darkly, "Oh yes I've heard all about how you Lannister's pay your debts." She flashed him a grin. "But I also am not stupid. How can I be certain that after I help you attain your kingdom you won't come after mine hmm?

"Kingslayer…. that's what they call you right? Well, Ser Lannister I can assure you, I've done my own share of kingslaying and should you betray me, there won't be a single one of your gods that could save you from me." She hissed her voice full of venom.

* * *

"You'd never know for sure."

He gave a light shrug of shoulders. He knew of this land's… _properties_, yet they had no appeal to him. Magic had never being his forte or his passion; however, give him a sword and things should get interesting.

"To put your mind at peace, your Kingdom is of no interest to me. You can keep your lands and your magic."

Clearing his throat, he crept closer to her, close enough to see that her eyes were daunting and full of fire; beneath that fire, however, he saw something he'd seen before, in his own eyes.

"As for the betraying part, let me tell you something as a Kingslayer to another", he gave a wink at her, "you have my word I won't betray you. But know this, should you fail this task and Westeros falls to the enemy, there will not be a creature, alive or dead, or a force, of strong nature, that can stop me from killing you.

"Now, if you have no other doubts and feminine thoughts, I'd like to be back to my realm, as quickly as possible. I have a war to fight, you know…"

* * *

Regina's breath hitched slightly as he got so close to her and looked deep into her eyes. But ever the fighter, she was afraid of no mere man, so she composed herself into a look of cool disinterest.

"Tsk tsk, Lannister. Didn't your father teach you that it's not wise to threaten the person you want the help of?" She said rolling her eyes. "Oh I'm sure you could **try** and kill me, but you would fail. You underestimate my power." She snarled.

However she took a deep breath and remembered the conversation at hand.

"What exactly do you require of my services Lord Lannister? Westeros is a large land and I have zero interest in going up against the Khaleesi either." Regina said waving a hand dismissively.

"However… I suppose if you make it worth my while I may be persuaded to help you."

* * *

"I might ask the same of you. Besides, you misunderstood me, Your Majesty, I do not underestimate you. Far from it, actually..."

Jamie set his helmet on a nearby mahogany table, his hands now free to run them through his golden hair.

"You and I, Regina, we're not so different. I reckon I've done something I'm not too proud of, yet I spit in the face of injustice. Women and innocent children are being massacred for the sake of war. Families have been wrecked so the opposing armies can have one more body to butcher."

His eyes blazed with hatred. He'd never this understood before, when he was a member of the Kingsguard, but now everything was crystal clear. Not all the world was white and black. At least, it was not how he'd grown to believe. _I should thank whatever gods, new or old, for Brienne._

"You may not have interest of going after the Khalessi or protecting a vast land such as Westeros. But I know you won't stand and do nothing. _Evil Queen_ or not, I know you won't, because I'm sure as hell I wouldn't."

His posture was rigid; years of Knight training had given him a perfect posture. Yet, he couldn't help but slouching ever so often. It'd become a tic of his whenever he was angry or afraid.

"The land is being attacked on all fronts. North is fighting the White Walkers and the Wildlings; East, West and South fight for allegiances; and the South is barely holding it together against the Unsullied and their master, the Dothraki Khaleesi."

A heavy sigh escaped his mouth. The blonde was just tired; tired of fighting and running and plotting. He'd die for a life on a farm in this land, away from the war and its cost. He wanted to marry a woman who'd make him happy, as Brienne had done so in another time, have children and just grow old. But as always, his honor, sense of justice and someone else's doing got in his way and messed his life.

The brunette in front of him was his greatest chance of achieving peace and unified houses. He'd do everything to make it so.

"If you support my quest and you're successful in accomplishing it, I'll give you Westeros, for you to rebuild to its former glory and order. You can add Queen of Westeros to your list of names and titles."

* * *

Regina's jaw dropped in astonishment. On one hand, he was offering her more power and with the armies of the Seven Kingdoms united under her reign she could easily crush Snow White and her Prince and their pitiful nuisance of a rebellion. On the other hand, life as a queen was never what she'd wanted.

She held her arms tightly around herself; life in the palace was cold and lonely when everyone hated you… But there was something about Jamie that she felt drawn to.

She sighed, "Is there no other way besides war? It-it's just… everyone already thinks I'm evil. How would anyone accept me? I-I don't know, Jamie…"

She said using his first name as her confidence wavered. "It's lonely enough here in this kingdom. I've tried everything. But they will never love me. Being queen is a hollow, empty title. I wouldn't wish being Queen on my worst enemy." She whispered bitterly, looking him in the eye.

She took a deep breath once more, making up her mind. "Alright… I will help you. On one condition: can you promise to stay by my side? I don't want to rule, not truly. I never did. If you want to take back the Seven Kingdoms I will help you, but only if you stay," she said quietly.

"Stay with me, please."

* * *

"I'm afraid war has unfortunately already begun…"

He took in the small crack on the woman's emotional walls. _How can a person so beautiful be so lost and hurt and broken?_ He reached with his right hand to grasp her chin.

"Look… I don't think you evil or any other synonym of such distasteful word. They will accept you and love you as their Queen, when you free them from the oppression they're living."

He looked at her squarely in the eyes, matching her stare, his thumb rubbing circles on her chin in an effort to soothe her insecurities. Jaime could see the storm raging inside her; the emotional fight of good and evil. _She still has yet to learn that there's a thin line between good and evil, and that we fall under such line._

"I'd never wish for anyone to bear my cross as a Lannister or for someone to bear yours. Sometimes I want to be a common stable boy, working on a villa, which would one day belong to me."

His face broke into a full grin. He hadn't thought the Queen would agree to his plans. Now that she'd agreed, he could make Westeros great, again. _I could accomplish my dreams, too, once all of this is over._

"If your choice is for you to not become Queen of Westeros, then I respect that. I won't thrust the responsibility to you, although I may need some help ruling until I find a better suitor for the Iron throne."

He paused, assessing his next words. His mind replayed her words. _'Stay with me, please.'_ His gaze never faltered hers; his hand no longer on her chin but embracing part of her neck and jaw. _I'll make this my second mission. I shall bring joy and trust back into her life. On my honor, I shall._

.

.

.

He whispered gently, "I will."

* * *

Regina's eyes welled with tears ashe mentioned wanting to live as a stable boy and her memories of Daniel came rushing back to her in waves. She said nothing, partly because she couldn't, her emotions were literally drowning her and there was no air left for her to speak with.

His hand on her chin almost made her flinch in fear; for the last time someone had done that, was her horrendous dead husband who'd gripped her chin in a vice-like hold when he thought she wasn't listening to him, which to be fair, most of the time she wasn't.

But Jamie's touch was soft, gentle, despite the callousness his hands had from holding his sword. She stopped herself from pulling away and instead allowed herself one moment of vulnerability to gaze into his eyes and see that he meant what he said. The people would love her if she freed them, if she united the Seven Kingdoms beside him. She tried to blink away her glassy eyes that gazed into his. She didn't want him to think she was weak or afraid. Oddly enough she wanted him to think of her as his Queen. Despite her best efforts to blink away her tears she felt one slide out of the corner of her eye as he whispered: _'I will.'_

She struggled to find her breath again and tear herself from his gaze, but his hand now on her neck made her even more flustered and nervous that all that came out was a strangled gasp, "Y-You promise? If I h-help you… You promise you will s-stay?"

She felt the most vulnerable and almost whiny, but at this point she didn't care because maybe, just maybe she would have her _own_ happy ending after all.

* * *

Jaime noted her apprehension, when he gently grasped her chin. It upset him to know that her fear of such light touch came not from him being a stranger, but from a troubled past. His blood boiled at the prospect of someone hurting this woman. This woman, who held so many secrets and scars, yet held her head high and stood her ground.

His mind began to draw up conclusions. _Who? Who could've done this? Who would lack the balls and sane mind to hurt a precious gem such as her?_

Then, it all dawned on him.

When Robert was alive, he often traveled to this land. He would come to visit Leopold, a _fair_ and _good_ King among his subjects. Jaime joined him, for it was his job to ensure the old drunkard didn't kill himself. He met Leopold on this trips, and he was not the man his people painted him to be.

Yes, he ruled perfectly with an iron fist and a kind heart, but he was a brutal monster behind closed doors.

Jaime never saw what transpired behind the doors leading to the King's chamber, but the next day he saw the ladies that tended him, and it sickened him to see their bruises and cuts or even their mangled bodies on pile of trash.

His eyes saw red and all he wanted to do was drive a sword through the King's cold heart. _How could he hurt Regina! or be given the honor of marrying her and… and touching her!_

He was glad the King had died before he arrived, no longer bound to Robert or the Kingsguard. _I would have certainly killed him._ He suddenly felt moisture running down his thumb pad; **that** certainly jolted him from his dark thoughts.

A single tear had escaped brown doe eyes, and he brushed it away with right thumb, trying to be as gentle as possible. He gave the brunette a small smile, meaning to comfort her.

As he listened to her stuttered words, his heart clenched at the doubt on her voice. _'You promise you will stay?' _He raised his other hand, settling it on her jaw and neck as the other, and with all the trust and comfort he could muster, he let a raspy,

"Yes."

* * *

Regina beamed happily for the first time in months, maybe even years. She resisted the urge to shy away from his touch, trying to force herself to trust that he would not hurt her, and allowed his warm hand to stay on her neck. She looked him in the eye once more and took a brave deep breath.

"Well, let's go get your Kingdom back Ser Lannister. It sounds like we have a lot of work to do." She said giving him a devious smile, as she put her Queen persona back into place.

* * *

The smile the brunette gave, took the Kingslayer by surprise. Her whole face illuminated as her mouth broke into a sincere smile. His heart skipped a beat and he found himself wishing she'd smile more. _I shall make this a vow, too. __**I will make her smile every day.**_

Her abruptness at closing her walls once more stopped him from grinning along with her. "Lead the way, Your Majesty."


	2. The Journey

AN: omg! this is quite the long chapter... almost 6k. Anyways, Kels, YOU BEAUTIFUL HUMAN BEING. I love your responses and I had all the fun and feels writing this thread asdfghjkl

As always Read & Review, it makes our day! PLEASE! and also spread the word, if you want.

___Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my beautiful mind who concocted this along with Kels'._

* * *

**The Journey**

_by FashionableRaid and QueenofaSwan_

* * *

Regina sat upon Rocinante and sighed in boredom. They had begun their journey for Westeros four days ago and they hadn't even made it out of the Enchanted Forest yet, and while she was an expert horseback rider, the endless forest scenery she'd seen a thousand and one times was beginning to bore her. Jaime rode besides her, sitting tall on his horse, Regina thought he looked very Kingly as she snuck little glances over at her companion. She didn't know what to say to him to begin conversation. Every time she started to think of something the words would get lost in her throat.

Finally she spoke, clearing her throat. "We should stop for the night. The mountains are no place to attempt in the dark," she said, almost snappily. Maybe tonight she would finally be able to sleep, but she doubted it. The last three nights she'd lain wide awake in constant paranoia that this was some kind of trap set for her demise, so sleep had taken a back seat.

* * *

Jaime was in a silent awe at the scenery the Enchanted Forest provided. He'd never seen such beautiful and breathtaking sights. Well… that could be debatable. He stole a glance at Regina, who looked positively regal riding her black mare. She certainly is a sight to gaze at.

He shook his head, knowing she'd probably never want him as a husband; would never want to marry again. _What am I thinking! I'm already into marriage and I just met her. Focus, Jaime._

The blonde could feel her eyes on his form ever so often. She looked as if she wanted to speak but kept quiet in the last second. He wanted to know what transpired in that head of hers, what kept her up at night and why. He knew she hadn't been able to sleep. She had black circles under eyes; he could see them even with all the make-up she wore. Magic can do much, but not all.

He almost fell off his horse at the sound of her voice. The silence had been a constant the past 4 days (despite his efforts of being amicable) that her voice startled him.

"I… uh…" he coughed, trying to clear his throat, "I agree with you. We should find a suitable camping place. Out here we're in the open."

He stopped his horse, looking in every direction for some shelter. The woods were not suitable for a Queen and who knows what dangers lurked past sunset. They needed a cave or a high ground. _I can hear some water rushing. If it's a waterfall, that'd be paradise._

Jaime shook the reins and broke his horse into a gallop, but not before shouting to Regina, "Follow me!"

It was a waterfall, alright… and it was glorious. There was like a pool of crystal water and he could see that behind the water curtain there was a cave. He led them towards the forest, to leave the horses there, tied to a couple of fallen trees.

Jaime came to assist Regina, but found she managed getting off her on her own. Making sure they were safe and at eye sight, from the cave, he proceeded to lead them towards their camp.

"I know it's not conventional, but it's safer. We wouldn't want to risk your safety."

* * *

Regina followed him into the cave warily. "My safety should be the least of your concerns. I can handle anything in this forest I assure you." She said cockily. '_This was her land! Of course she could handle herself_', she thought indignantly.

She sank down on the damp cave floor and tossed her head against the wall. In a moment of pure forgetfulness she started undoing the pins and braids in her hair, letting the long dark hair cascade down her torso.

She abruptly noticed the look Jaime gave her and she blushed, hurrying to pull her hair back into a simply ponytail. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't quite know what you're accustomed to women doing in your land. If it seems inappropriate I apologize. It's just… ugh, being Queen comes with the most uncomfortable hairstyles," she rambled nervously.

"It just gives me the worst headaches ever." She said, looking down at her hands and picking at her fingernails in embarrassment.

She was the Queen but here she felt like a teenager again, always afraid of doing the wrong thing. But, before Jaime had arrived she'd done whatever she pleased! "I am truly sorry; I honestly don't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything Ser Lannister." She repeated, her face now bright red under his gaze.

* * *

"Contrary to what you may believe, I do not doubt your abilities to defend yourself, and seeing as you're _my only hope_, I would like to keep you as… s-safe a-as… po-possible…"

His final stuttered words were the result of seeing her undo the extravagant hairstyle she wore. Delicate, long fingers removed the hair pins and acted as a brush, weaving through long, ebony tresses. He must have staring, because his object of fixation stopped doing its actions.

Then she rambled and stuttered, and he found it all too endearing. The way she fidgeted and blushed under his stare, it was all too much, but he found himself unable to stop staring. _She looks so much younger…_

He cleared his throat first, not wanting to sound distressed (in the good way). "If it gives you headaches, milady, you should keep the hair down. Besides, this is not my land," he knelt in front of her, trying to lock eyes with her, "and even if weren't, you may do as you please."

Of their own accord, his hands went to grab the hair pin that held the ponytail and ever so slowly let it out. Such a simple action caused her hair to fall graciously, cascading her back and shoulders. Jaime found himself, again, transfixed at such sight; the hand that released such a dark ocean, now gently settled a silky strand of hair behind her right ear.

"There has been no offense, nor have I taken any by your actions."

He paused, his fingers lingering on her jaw for a tiny fleeting moment, yet it caused his skin to run goose bumps. The electricity whenever he touched her was exhilarating and dangerous, and he found himself a slave to such sensations.

He rose, knowing he would do something stupid if he stayed a minute closer to her. He planned to collect some wood for a fire and check on the horses before night settled in.

"Here", he gave her a small dagger he'd retrieved from his satchel, "just in case." As the brunette made to speak (more like protest), he held his hand and spoke, "And if you're wondering where I'm going, I'm going to collect some wood, so you don't freeze to death in here."

Just as he was about to exist the make-shift shelter, he turned his head. His voice was just a tiny whisper under the waterfall's deafening roaring.

"Call me Jaime."

* * *

She tried to smile graciously at him and failing, her breathing shallow and rapid at once again how close he got to her. Every time he touched her she could feel her magic pulsate in her veins, her skin crawled with goose bumps, and her mental reserves utterly forgotten.

After he left, Regina's breath finally returned to her. He was so gentle and delicate with her. Almost as if she was made of glass and he was afraid he would break her. She'd become so severely unaccustomed to such treatment, even as Queen, _especially as Queen_. Leopold had not once been gentle when he touched her, and other men felt threatened by her and thought she was a witch to be destroyed.

When he had returned a short while later, she watched transfixed as his steady hands soon built a roaring fire and he had settled across from her. She watched in silence for a moment, the firelight flickering on his face, before her eyes grew heavier and harder to keep open. She tried fighting it, still anxious about leaving herself so vulnerable, but it was of no use.

Soon she was asleep, but it was far from restful, she tossed and turned; images of her wedding night and Leopold forcing himself upon her, declaring it was her "wifely duties". So deep in her slumber was she, that she didn't feel herself thrashing, trying to break free of Leopold's painful grasp, didn't feel herself start sobbing or crying out and she didn't hear herself whimper, _"Jaime!"_

* * *

After he'd made the fire, he lost himself to his thoughts. His plan was to take her to Highgarden. He'd found a place amongst Lady Olenna; her cause the same as his. She'd sent him to fetch a powerful Queen, daughter of a friend of hers, who would be able to help them wage the war.

And so he'd gone in search of this Queen called Regina; his trip had taken him several weeks, but in the end he'd been successful in finding her.

The real problem now was: how to travel from Wolfswood to Highgarden **without** been detected? The journey was possible, but it would take more days than planned.

He, also, didn't want to encounter any kinds of trouble. Jaime was an excellent swordsman, yet he couldn't protect the Queen when there were 50 men around them.

Once they arrived at Highgarden (that's if they did…), it was highly probable he'd see the brunette much less. Would he be told to leave for another quest? Would he be requested to go away, thus breaking his promise to the brunette? _No! No one will make me break that promise._

Jaime soon felt her stare through the fire, but he made no movement. He knew she was just assessing if he was trustworthy; if he would commit the acts her dead-husband did. His stomach did several twists, anger boiling again in his veins, yet he stopped himself.

'_Such thoughts lead to pain and rage… yet you're no stranger to those'_, the voices in his head whispered darkly. _'You certainly remember Brienne? You mustn't care, Jaime. The last time you did… well, it never ends well for our lot.'_ **"I know all of this; you don't have to remind me. But you see you're the wrong one… I don't care for her"**, replied Jaime to his personal demons; friends and enemies in the past. _'You are the one who is at fault here, my friend. I am you, so I know how you think about her. Do not try to fool yourself, Kingslayer; you're a backstabber and a murderer. She could never love you back.'_

Jaime shut his eyes, trying to silence the voices. They had started when he killed the Mad King and periodically grew worse. _Until Brienne…_ but she'd left, leaving him to fight himself, literally. They returned in full force once she was no longer present.

He shook his head, as if the action would clear all doubts, troubles and grieves. He was tired, but someone had to keep watch and it couldn't be the Queen. Focusing on Regina, it was the first time he'd seen her sleep, like **really** sleep. _She looks so peaceful and angelic._

He stood, stretching his limbs and removing his cuirass and greaves. _These bloody things weigh tons!_ He was just setting them down, when he heard a tiny, frail sound. _Like a whimper._

He turned towards Regina, wondering if she'd made the noise. She no longer wore the peaceful, happy expression, but a pained grimace etched her beautiful features. Sweat coated her head and neck, and her hands were balled into fists.

Worried, the blonde hurriedly walked the distance, kneeling beside her and trying to gently wake her from her nightmare. "Regina, wake up. It's just a nightmare." Hearing her strangled sobs, it made his heart clench. _What kind of nightmare is she having!_ Now shaking her with more force, he shouted at her, "REGINA! Wake up…REGINA!"

"_Jaime!"_

Her whimper was the last straw for him and he pulled her flush against him. He held her, rocking slightly, hoping this would wake her. A single tear escaped his cerulean eyes. _She shouldn't suffer like this._ He ran soothing circles on her back, trying to calm her and wake her up.

"Shh… it's okay, Regina. It is just a dream. Please, wake up."

* * *

Regina thrashed in his grasp, still drowning in her nightmare thinking the arms that held her were Leopold's until she heard a soothing voice. _His voice._ Her brown eyes flashed open, glassy with tears.

"J-Jaime?" She whispered in relief, shutting her eyes briefly in thanks; her hands clutching his chest for dear life. "I-I'm sorry," she said, uncomfortably aware of how pitiful she sounded. "I… It was a nightmare. I have them all the time. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you!" She said, trying to sit up, but his arms held her like a bear. She looked up into his eyes and saw the tears in his eyes.

"Jaime, what's wrong? I'm okay, I swear on my life I'm okay," She said hesitantly reaching up to cradle his cheek in her clammy palm. She forced a smile, "How could I not be okay, with you here with me?" She asked him softly. She could practically feel their pain mingling together as one. "Jaime…. what are you thinking about? I can see it in your eyes, something is wrong?" She said, furrowing her brow in concern. She was the one having the nightmare but now she felt more afraid for him than herself.

* * *

Jaime released a heartfelt sigh a he heard her voice. His heart began beating again as her hands clenched his shirt. He could feel her tremble slightly, yet not as she had moments ago.

He saw her speak yet he couldn't make out the words. His mind was still processing what he'd just witnessed, like a deja-vu. It'd been a memory from a life not long ago. _I was like her. I used to have nightmares, recalling my sins and regrets. Every night was a living hell._

He felt her hand on his cheek, and Jaime found himself slightly leaning towards the gesture. He tried to speak but couldn't form any sound. The blonde knew he had tears in his eyes, yet he held her inquisitive gaze, trying to drown inside their beauty and fire.

_Brienne used to hold me, whenever I had nightmares. She'd stay until I woke from my own mind prison… just as I did._

He took her face in his hand and said, "I… you… uh…" He shook his head, blonde hair cascading around his eyes. Their foreheads were practically touching and their breaths mingled. _What's wrong you ask, Regina? What's wrong is that fate taunts me once again with the prospect of love. Yet I mustn't… I can't face heartbreak, not again. Besides, you'd never love a man like me._

Jaime chose to lie, knowing that this way departure would be easy. Besides, he'd spare himself the chance to be scorned at his weakness.

"You… gave me quite the scare."

He took her hand from his cheek and gently squeezed it between his. He gave a rehearsed smile, hoping the brunette would buy the act.

"You okay, now?" he paused, wanting to know for sure if the Queen would be alright. "We should rest for tomorrow's riding."

He rose, and took his Knight's cape, draping it over her hunched form. "I'll be right here, if you need me." He sat a body away from her, not wanting to stay near her (for fear of developing more feelings) nor leaving her to fight her nightmares (no one should confront one's demons alone).

* * *

Regina awoke the next morning, her body aching and sore from sleeping on the cave floor. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair that Jaime had so gently let down for her. And she was grateful, because her head was not killing her like it had been previously. She crinkled her nose in disgust, as she felt the grease in her hair. She needed a bath desperately, and as she peered out through the waterfall she decided this was the perfect place.

She looked over at Jaime who seemed to be sleeping peacefully against the cave wall. She chewed on her lip, debating on waking him up to tell him of her plans but decided against it. She crept stealthily around him towards the cave's entrance and around the waterfall. Climbing down to the edge of the crystal blue pool, she began stripping off her heavy riding armor Jaime had insisted she wear on their journey, and in a perfect dive, immersed herself in the cool water.

She swam underwater for a while enjoying the water stripping the dirt and grease from her long hair. She loved the water, almost as much as she loved riding. Water was so soft and smooth, whereas the earth was harsh and abrasive to her.

She propelled herself up out of the water, flipping her hair back from her face and gasping for air, laughing joyously at the way her body glided through the water. She wished her and Jaime could just stay here a while longer, but she knew he wouldn't want to. He had a kingdom to fight for. She cringed as she thought of the shape her kingdom would be in if she ever returned. She'd given her royal authority to Rumplestiltskin in private away from Jaime's prying ears.

She shivered in the water as her mind drifted to the conversation they'd had and the deal they'd made. She'd asked him to rule in her stead, to make sure Snow White and her pathetic Prince didn't take it over, and in turn she'd promised him her firstborn son. A deal she'd not given much thought to seeing as how she honestly thought she would never find a man who would love her, let alone give her a child.

She ducked back under the water once more and again sprang out of the water like a mermaid, and flipping her dark hair behind her. She was alone so she paid no mind to the fact she was utterly exposed, until she heard an anxious cry from behind her.

* * *

Jaime woke up to an empty cave. He rose and stretched his sore limbs, the hard ground having no mercy on his muscles and his eyes felt puffy. He made sure to rinse his face and mouth with some water he carried. Once he was done with his morning routine, he glanced around, searching for the brunette, who apparently now haunted his dreams.

"Regina…" _Silence._ "Regina?"

He glanced at the darkest part of the cave; it was deep enough for a woman to travel farther from where he was. _Perhaps she's gone to relieve herself. _**Or she played you, you idiot.**

Doubt crept his mind, and he found himself worrying about her. What if she left, unguarded, and had been abducted or worse, killed! He didn't know this land, but the horrors of mankind had been always the same. He decided to check out if she had indeed gone to relieve herself, so he ventured further to the cave.

_No sign of her._ **So, she did leave you…** _Don't jump to conclusions, James! If she had left then Ro-… Bingo!_

He hurried down the waterfall and entered the woods, making a sprint to where he'd tied the horses. So, focused was he that he missed the goddess bathing in the pool.

He arrived to the fallen log, catching his breath. He spotted Rocinante, still securely tied to the log. _So, where the bloody hell is she?_ If he shouted he might attract unwanted and dangerous attention, but Regina might never find him or vice-versa.

He began walked absentmindedly, his feet moving of his own accord. _Where could she be? What if she's hurt?_ **you idiot! you can't have feelings for her! Remember?!** _yet, I do care for her safety._ **She's your ticket to a peaceful life.** _She's the woman of my dreams._

The sound of water splashing jolted him from his internal debate and before he could recognize where he was, he saw her. The Queen had her back to him and she was completely oblivious to him being there. Her hair was wet and stuck to her back. Long, toned legs dangled in the water while perfect arms caressed the water.

_Shit. Regina is bathing. In the crystal pool. Bathing. Naked. Shit._

His brain short-circuited and before he could fully process words against the image in front of him, he's mouth let out some kind of weird noise. She immediately turned to the noise, and he knew he was doomed to die.

* * *

Regina let out a scream before attempting to cover herself ineffectively. "JAIME!" She yelled angrily. _How long had he been standing there?_ She felt her face flush with embarrassment as she immediately swam to the edge of the pool, pressing her body up against the rock ledge. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked indignantly, glaring at the blonde knight. He stood there awkwardly, his mouth acting like she'd put a silencing hex on him. It was moving, but no sound was coming out.

She pulled herself out of the water and grabbed her clothes hastily, continuing to glare icily at him before running into the cave to get dressed. She wasn't truly angry at him, after all she had snuck out, but she wanted to make him sweat a little.

She heard his footsteps approaching the mouth of the cave as she finished getting dressed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Ser Lannister," she said coolly, lapsing into his formal name. "You scared me, that's all. I'm so used to being alone in the palace. I-I shouldn't have snapped at you," she repeated in embarrassment, keeping her back to him as he entered behind her, trying to hide the redness from her face. She was about to put up her damp hair in an intricate ponytail high on her head when she felt him come up behind her…

* * *

_Gods… did I just see Regina naked? Shitballs!_

He heard her scream and her indignant tone could not be mistaken in her voice, yet when he wanted to apologize or at least turn around for decency, his mouth failed him and his feet seemed to be rooted to the ground. He saw her life towards the cave and only when she was out of sight did he managed to think and speak properly.

"FUCK!" _Regina, just saw me watching her. Fucking hells, she must think I was gazing at her the whole time!_

He decided he needed to fix the situation, but if entered the cave all too soon, he might find her in a less than proper state. Trying to buy his time, he began to think of what to tell her.

_Regina, it really is not what you think! Grow a pair, you've been married before and I'm not a nun!_ **Oh yeah, Don Juan, she's sure to understand your tact.** _Ugh… women!_

He began walking towards the cave at a slow pace. He was still fearful of his life (and the life of his future descendants). _Who knows what she might do to me. No one's called Evil Queen for no reason._ Composing himself, he entered the cave and approached her with caution.

"_I'm sorry if I snapped at you, Ser Lannister."_ He sighed heavily. _Great, we're back to titles._ **Well, what did you expect champ? for her to call you Jaime, my dear?** Jaime could practically hear the devilish voice grinning. _Shut up._ **Oy, someone's moody.**

He heard her apologies and yet again he laughed internally. _I should be the one apologizing for having a complete meltdown at the sight of her naked, wet… gods!_ He took his mind from such lustful thoughts and focused on the present instead.

Jaime saw her hands move to once again pin her hair up and before he could stop himself, he stopped her hands with his. This action granted a very intimate position. Since she kept her back at him the whole time, his front was millimeters apart from her back, and his arms encircled her tiny, **'yet toned'** whispered his mind, body. "Please, allow me."

He moved his hands to her hair, taking his time at gently easing any knot he could find. Her aroma filled his nostrils and he had to close his eyes shut and count to ten to stop himself from doing something rash.

_Talk you, mongrel! the silence is awfully awkward and full of tension!_

He grabbed her hair and divided it into three portions. "Before you say comment on me knowing how to do a braid, my sister made me do hers after we…" **fucked**, "played."

He couldn't continue the conversation after that; the words seemed stuck on his throat and the events of the waterfall ever present in his mind.

He worked in silence, weaving her hair into a wearable braid. After he finished, he rested his hands on her shoulder and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I was looking for you, actually, when I walked across the pool. It was not my intention to ogle. My brain just shut itself off at seeing you…"

He then leaned a little more, until his touched her ear lobe. "And with good reason." The last part, he was sure to put an extra amount of sexy and raspy. She'd fried his nerves with her cold stare, now was his turn.

* * *

Regina felt goose bumps cover her neck from the second he touched her, as she always did whenever such an occurrence happened. She remembered her fresh apology to him, so she stopped herself from jerking away and allowed him to gently braid her hair. She wanted to ask him about his sister, but before she could she felt his lips on her earlobe and once again her heart stopped beating.

"_And with good reason…"_ His words echoed in her ears, like he had shouted at her, when his voice was barely above a whisper. The rasp in his voice made her want to collapse in a puddle at his feet. Her knees suddenly felt weak and she slowly turned around against his chest. His face was mere centimeters from hers, and for the first time in a long time, instead of feeling threatened she felt excited.

She took a faltering, raspy breath and her eyes darted quickly to her feet. Normally she was a queen of seduction; any man would gladly do her every whim just for a mere glance from her. But with Jaime she felt giddy and shy, like—_like she had with Daniel…_

She forced herself to be strong, brave, and brought her doe-eyed gaze to meet his intense Cerulean eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She thought maybe he would step away, and deep inside her heart she pleaded that he wouldn't. And it seemed the gods had heard her plea because he stood firmly planted in front of her, close enough that a piece of parchment would not have fit between them.

She waited, her breathing shallow and raspy, unsure of her place, unsure of his feelings for her. _What if she was misreading all of this?_ She didn't think she could handle the rejection so she stayed silent, patient, ready for the devastating blow of—

* * *

_This can't be happening._

He felt her body moving, pressing closer to him. Even though he wanted to set some distance out of respect and sanity, his body no longer obeyed him. Jaime saw her eyes dart to her feet and the way her face colored by his stare.

It wasn't his fault that he had him vexed. I can't stop staring at her. _She's so beautiful; I don't think it's possible. _She looked as she was struggling with herself. _Probably debating whether or not she castrates me for staring at her in the waterfall._

Then her eyes locked gazes with him and Jaime swallowed back a gasp. They portrayed so many emotions. _Desire. Care. Resoluteness. Doubt._ He'd probably never forget what transpired in that cave or the openness he saw in her eyes. He was perhaps an idiot or a wise man, but he was certain he'd made the right choice in the end.

Jaime took a step back. All the emotions he saw, it was too much for him. Her eyes were like a mirror, he could see a part of himself reflected in her. _Our pasts are so similar._ The hurt he saw flash through her face, was enough to make him regret not taking a chance. _This is for the best. _**It may be, but where's the fun in that?**

He saw her turn, doing her best to hold back the tears of rejection. He stretched forward and with his right hand, he stopped her. _Fuck it all. _He pulled her once again towards him, and before she could push him away,

.

.

.

he kissed her.

* * *

Regina watched him step back, and it felt like a slap in the face. _He's just using you to get his kingdom back remember?_ Her Evil Queen voice taunted mercilessly. _No one could ever love you… not after what you've done._

She shook her head and turned around, locking her jaw to keep from crying… or blowing up the fucking cave out of hurt and anger. When she turned away from him angrily she felt a strong hand wrap around her waist and suddenly she was back in his arms. Before she could even protest or try to pull away his lips met hers and she felt fireworks go off, almost literally. Magic crackled purple and blue along the cave walls around them, as she was unable to control her power any longer.

His lips, god his lips, they were soft yet firm, gentle and also demanding, she could feel his tongue begging for access and she graciously allowed it. _Gods he's such a good kisser_, she thought. _I wonder what else he can do with his tong—-?_ **Regina!** She chastised herself mentally. It was just a kiss, nothing more. She oughtn't to get her hopes that this would go anywhere. _No, no, stick to just the kiss, that way you won't be disappointed,_ she told herself.

Allowing herself to fully enjoy the moment however, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her body against his, standing on her tip toes. _He was so tall!_ She thought. She wondered if she'd gone too far but decided she simply didn't care. _Gods he was good at this!_

* * *

Jaime gave a moan at Regina's actions. The way her hands tangled in his blonde hair and how her mouth answered his, it was pure magic. He reached his hands around her back, interlocking them, and in a single motion, he lifted her.

_She hasn't pushed me away; she, actually, pulled me towards her!_

He grinned, stopping the kiss and using this moment to breathe. She was still hoisted by his arms, and her lips looked a bit swollen from their passionate lip-lock. Her fingernails caressed the back of his head and he closed his eyes in contentment.

_I never want to let her go._ **Will you please just seal the deal? You've seen her naked and you just kissed her! What in the seven hells are you waiting for? **_She's not like the others; she's not Cersei and certainly not Brienne._

Jaime kissed her again, loosing himself in the feel of her soft, full lips. He gently pushed the tip of his tongue against her lips, asking again for permission. She granted it and the blonde gladly deepened the kiss. He knew he should stop before this went to more, but he just… couldn't stop himself!

He set her down, but not before twirling both of them. When her feet touched the ground, his hands traveled across her back, feeling muscles twinge in excitement. Her hands traveled to his chest, moving of their own accord, but he stopped them. He felt her groan in his mouth, and he chuckled.

His hands entwined with hers, and rested his forehead against hers. Their breaths mingled along with their rapid heartbeats. She looked frustrated yet happy. _You're not the only one… _He flashed her a honest smile, the first one he'd allowed himself to make after so many years.

"Before you think I don't want this to escalate, I do but I want it to be perfect." He locked eyes with her and just poured every honest feeling he had for her. He no longer cared if he lived or died tomorrow, he had the chance to know her and that was more than enough to make him feel special. _Fuck standards; fuck duty; fuck reason! I want her._

"And a cave is not fit for a woman like you."

He kissed her one more time, this time it was just chaste. He liked how she blushed and hid her gaze from him. _Man, I think I lo- stop! It's too soon, Jaime; too soon. _He grabbed her face and rubbed his thumbs across her cheekbones. "Come on, we have a road trip to make."

* * *

Regina stood breathless, trying to understand what was happening. He kissed her like she'd never been kissed before, ever. Daniel had been romantic, almost like puppy love. Leopold had been bruising and cruel. But Jaime… Jaime had passion. It was like he could read her every thought, her every desire, and then granted it.

She nodded, smiling at him happily. He also had honor; something that she had always dreamed of: a knight in shining armor who would sweep her off her feet, and take her as his wife. _For fucks sake Regina, you just kissed him! Slow down there._

She helped him put out the fire and, as a true gentleman, helping her down the slippery rocks around the waterfall, they made their way down to where the horses stood waiting. She even allowed him to help her onto Rocinante, though she'd been able to get up on top of a grown horse by herself since she was seven. It was just nice to be treated chivalrously once in a while.

They didn't speak for a while, but she couldn't keep herself from looking over at him and smiling as they rode on their way to Westeros…


	3. Welcome To Westeros

AN: it's another chapter, folks and ladies! Took longer to complete... I kinda faced a one-day writer's block, but got over it! I hope you really like it! Things get saucy in overall, but just read it! This one has still not earned its M rating, but there is some cursing and sexual subjects are touched, so be teens who even though I tell them not to read smut, they shall!

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my beautiful who concoted this along with Kels'._

* * *

**Welcome To Westeros**

_by FashionableRaid and QueenofaSwan_

* * *

Regina took in the beautiful new land. It was a forest just like any other she supposed, but just the fact that she had never been there before made it exciting to her. She tried to ignore the cold, and she was grateful when Jaime had draped his cape over her shoulders.

She was even more ecstatic when he took her by surprise and kissed her out of the blue. _By all the gods, he is reallllly good at that!_ She thought to herself.

"I love the snow," She said breathlessly after his lips left hers. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but blush. "It's so beautiful here," she murmured in wonder as she stared around at the scenery. He went to go build a fire and she decided it was time to make herself useful. She waved her hand around in a wide circle and a shimmering purple bubble appeared around them, which seemingly disappeared into thin air. She grinned happily quite proud of herself, as she hadn't tried this spell in months.

He looked up at the bubble as it disappeared and gave her a quizzical look.

"It's a warding spell," She explained patiently. "It will only allow us to leave or enter. Anyone who tries to enter or shoot anything through it will burst into flames." She said, smirking at his awed expression. "What? You shouldn't be the only one allowed to protect us! I'm no damsel in distress, Jaime." She said plopping down, semi-ungracefully, onto the ground near the fire and stretching out. She propped herself up onto her elbows and stared into the now roaring fire.

She should tell him about what he'd said about her at her castle, about her not being evil. She wondered if he would change his mind about her then…

"Jaime… I," she began awkwardly. "About what you said at the castle—about me not being evil, I—I've done some things… terrible things." _Things that might make you hate me. And I'll be alone again…_ She thought bitterly, hating herself for even bringing it up.

* * *

Jaime was busily trying to build the fire, collecting fallen branches and some dead leaves, when he saw a purplish bubble. He looked at Regina, silently asking, '_what the hell was that?' _Apparently, she had done a spell for protecting them; Jaime had just stared at her, her explanations deaf to his ears.

_How does she manage to surprise me? _First, she proved the rumors wrong. She was no Evil Queen to him. Second, when he had seen her on the waterfall, she hadn't ripped his heart out. And now, casting spells to protect so she didn't seem a 'damsel in distress'. _This woman, will be the death of me._

Her confession startled him. _I've done some things… terrible things._ She was lying face up on her shoulders, the light of the fire casting shadows across her face. The blonde had never seen her more dangerous and beautiful.

He made a frown, knowing that perhaps her sins out-weighted his. **You see, James. She's evil… **_I'm no saint or stranger to fault, either._

Jaime could hear the insecurity in her voice, the doubt of whether he'd hate her or not. "And… is this the part in the stories where you scare me off with your past deeds and I flee only to return later as a hero?" He stood and went to sit beside her; the blonde draped his arm across her shoulder, bringing her to his chest. "Good thing this is not like the typical story. I… I too have done things I'm not proud of. Everyone has a past, but if it weren't for our mistakes we wouldn't be here."

He turned his face so he'd look at her. Jaime reached with his hand and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "And we wouldn't have met which is something I do not regret."

* * *

Regina chewed on her lip, turning to look at him as he brushed a strand of hair that had fallen loose out of her braid. "Aren't you just a little worried that the rumors are true? That I killed the king? That I slaughtered an entire village? That I hunt my step daughter like she's a rabid dog?" She asked sneeringly, her tone becoming bitter and harsh.

"Because they are true, Jaime. So, now you know. They called me the Evil Queen, for good reason. But I- I wasn't always like that," she admitted, now staring into the fire. _That's how they made me_, she thought adamantly.

She shook her head. "I don't know how anyone couldn't be terrified of me… Sometimes I scare myself," She emphasized. "Let alone love me…" she trailed off icily.

Her breath cast smoky puffs in front of herself as she spoke in the frigid night air, and she shivered. Not only because of the cold, but because her hopes were freezing over as well, preparing for whatever condemnation he lay upon her.

She let the silence sit between them for a moment, letting her words sink in. She supposed she'd told him this on purpose, sabotaging her own happiness. Isn't that always what she'd done? Become overly attached to someone then push them away the second she had true feelings? Feelings scared her, because feelings led to pain. And, she didn't much care for any more of that.

* * *

"Are you not afraid of me, Regina? Of the things, I've done?" Jaime asked silently. "You may think that your sins are worse than mine. The difference is that you did them in an act of revenge; I did them because I wanted to. I chose; you weren't given that choice."

He rose and pulled her up. The blonde placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Are you not afraid of what I am, a Kingslayer? I have butchered countless men, women and children for the sake of it or the sake of my family. Being the Lion of Lannister is no innocent task."

Jaime pulled her to a bear-like hug. _And that's the only part… what if she finds out about Cersei? I can't tell her, not yet. _He released a heavy sigh. "I do not tell you all of this, so that you pity me or exonerate your sins. I tell you this so you understand that everyone has their demons; ones more than others."

He grabbed her head and pulled her in for a kiss. He poured every real feeling he had into it, wishing she'd understand what he meant.

_I do not care what you did or who you were. I want you as you are now; not before, not after._

"For me you are Regina and you'll always be."

He stepped back, knowing she'd want to be alone after all this talk. Jaime felt cold, but didn't bother. He needed to feel something else not the chaos of his emotions. He walked towards the fire, not sitting down but pulling his leather riding clothes closer. His armor lay forgotten on the ground near the horses.

The blonde began walking in circles, practically digging a hole with the soles of his boots. Even if he never admitted it out loud, he was afraid. Afraid Regina would leave him after hearing him say that. _Have I gone too far?_ **No, not at all! You may as well have shared your fucking-Cersei story… **_NO! I can't… ugh._

Holding himself more tightly against the wind and kicking a rock for sport, he failed to notice the faint crunch indicating that a presence was approaching…

* * *

Regina approached his pacing form in the darkness, putting a delicate hand on his back and chuckled darkly, twisting her mouth into a not-so-amused smile. "Well Jaime, as I've told you before, I'm not afraid of any _man_," She sneered. "In fact, there's only one person in the universe I truly fear more than myself…. _My mother._" She spat disdainfully.

"Let's just say, ripping hearts out comes honestly to me, it's a…. family tradition." She said bitterly, glaring into the flickering orange light, reflecting off of her translucent spell.

She laughed almost out of sadness more than humor, and reaching up on her tip toes, whispered in his ear, "I guess we're just two **broken** swords, aren't we Ser Lannister?" She allowed her lips to gently graze his earlobe seductively and felt her warm breath touch his skin…

* * *

Jaime released a feral growl as her lips caressed his ear lobe and her breath tickled his neck. His sexual instincts kicked in before his reason did, and he turned and hoisted her, pushing Regina into a tree and ravishing her mouth passionately.

His hands roamed her back and he could feel her breathing begin to increase. The blonde took her lower lip between his teeth, biting it slightly before releasing it and giving it a slight lick. Jaime heard the gasp at such action and realized she'd never been kissed that way before.

_Fuck, her kisses weren't exactly passionate. They were given by an old, psychotic man. _**Having guilt, are we? She seduced you, my friend. She wants this such as you do. **_Yes, but I won't take her right here, between mud and dirt. No, she deserves better._

She made to kiss him, but he turned his head, so her lips ended on her cheek. "Stop…" breathed Jaime, "not here; not as a whore or a commoner." _I'll make honor by you._ He turned his head, so he'd see her eyes. They were dilated and full with lust and desire, yet there was a hint of- _I_ _can't tell_... He lowered her from her propped position on his hips, wanting nothing more than to give in to his desires, but knowing it wasn't the time… _**yet.**_

"I- I'm sorry… for acting rashly. I-ugh… we should go to where the fire is; night's here can get a bit harsh." He avoided her gaze, out of shame and anger at himself. He placed a hand on her back so as to guide her, but she stormed on her own, leaving him to curse the seven hells for his stupidity and honor.

* * *

Regina fumed internally, _how could she be so stupid?_ She knew that what she wanted he wouldn't give her. Not now, he had **honor**… And unlike any of her other seductive conquests, he was not intimidated by her power, he wasn't afraid of her!

She ignored the hand he tried to place on her back and stomped over to where there was a nice spot by the fire and laid down, turning her back towards him angrily. She was acting like a child but who gave a damn? She hadn't once in her life been told "no" and it enraged her.

Of course in her heart she felt a warming sensation spread, because she knew only a true gentleman, with a good heart would deny this request. But her brain so ingrained with getting her way, would have none of **that.**

She blinked back tears and fumbled angrily with the cape he'd draped over her shoulders earlier trying to get the damned thing off. If she couldn't have him, she didn't want any help from him. She didn't need his charity! She finally managed to undo the wretched cape and flung it over to where Jaime had taken to a little ways away from her. Her cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment at the way she was acting, but he started it!

She kept her back planted firmly towards him, wondering what he thought about her now, wondering if he would be a stubborn ass and simply bring the cape back over or not. Either way she didn't care. He could bring it over all he pleased, he still couldn't make her wear it unless he planned to plant himself directly on top of her all night, she thought, smirking.

* * *

After Jaime saw her leave, all he wanted to do was fling himself off a cliff. _You fool! Idiot! Half twit! Ass! Uuugh… _It didn't help his frustration when he saw her struggle with his cape's knots. She was probably trying to get rid of anything that had to do with him… **with good reason. I mean, you did left her all flustered. **He sat down by the fire a couple of meters away, knowing she'd set his ass on fire if he came near her.

Jaime was actually pissed at her too; she was overreacting for something she should not feel bad about. He had fucking controlled himself, to later give her a proper night when they were at Highgarden. And what had that earned him?! A cold shoulder and… *humpf* his cape back again.

The blonde rolled his eyes at the display of a childish tantrum by the brunette. _She's quite endearing when she's pissed… _**NO! You're angry and you're pissed. You won't take any of her shit, that's enough.**

He lay down, draping the cape over his form and actually tried to sleep. He resigned himself to go over and apologize. He had done much apologizing these past days than he had ever done in his life. The brunette had changed him that was clear. Maybe it was time he changed he her.

Jaime slept soundly; if there had been a single thing he was never good at as a Knight was sleeping lightly. The blonde actually slept like the dead; only awakened by the light of day. He also slept in a single position; he never moved nor spoke when asleep. It was really creepy but it had its advantages.

So, imagine his surprise when not only did he awake on a different position with a different cape and a tiny form cuddled into him, safe in his arms.

* * *

Regina laid awake for what seemed like hours, and soon the cold was seeping into her bones and the shivering overtook her body. She glared at the ground, furious. _Why couldn't he just give in already?_ She fumed. This was insanity! If he thought she would give up this easily he had another thing coming. Her father had always told her he had her mother's stubbornness… and her temper.

She rolled over quietly, looking at her companion who appeared to be sleeping like the dead and she bit her lip, thinking… He was probably going to be mad at her for being so irrational. _I don't want him to be angry with me! I wanted him to love me!_ She thought her heart sinking, just as fast as her temper had risen…. and it was quite cold.

She got up, silent like a ghost, and snuck over to where Jaime lay and laid in front of him, nestling her body into his. She was careful not to wake him, unwilling to explain her actions and her cheeks flushed red with shame.

As she snuggled closer to him, she jumped as an arm wrapped around her shivering form. He's so much warmer, she thought contently as his arms pulled her closer to him and his body heat radiated onto hers. I wonder…. she gently pushed her backside against his, ever so softly, grinning as she felt a familiar response from his third leg. The fact that even in his deep sleep he was attracted to her made her happy enough that she fell into a deep sleep with a victorious smile.

* * *

Terror was his first response; his body jolted, rolling to the opposite of where the brunette was. _When? What? How? _His breath was agitated, his heart pounding on his ears. _Shit! what if she… _He felt his erection straining his leather pants; the brunette's teasing the previous night and then the erotic dream he had, didn't help his sorry case. _Shit indeed._

Setting his _morning problem_ aside, Jaime felt more vexed than before. _Why would Regina come to me, even after all the fights? I thought she was mad._ He pondered this over and over, never coming with an answer he could deal with. They all ended with a "_maybe she likes you, more than she lets on…_"

Jaime rubbed his eyes, the cold seeping through clothes. He turned to look at her; she was still soundly asleep, her chest going up and down in slow movements. Not even his rough movements minutes had managed to stir her. _She's also a drop-dead sleeper like me or she was really tired… _**maybe she slept soundly for once in her life. **_Maybe she hasn't felt safe in a long time, until now._

Feeling a pang of guilt, he rolled once again to her, making sure to not stir her awake. The blonde took the woolen coverlet, '_she must have magicked this somewhere in the night_' he mused, and draped his right arm around her form, bringing her closer to him.

His eyes took on her profile features, noting how beautiful she was when she was asleep, at peace. His nose caught a whiff of her scent and he almost died from the smell. _Apples… she smells like apples, the way mom used to bake them._ He buried his nose in her hair, letting the scent wash over him before drifting to sleep once again.

* * *

Regina woke up and yawned. She nudged Jaime behind her, gently.

"Hey sleeping beauty, its daylight. We'd better get a move on," She said stretching as she sat up and looked around. She'd used magic to conjure up a blanket for the both of them that night. She'd been scarcely using magic unless it was absolutely necessary, because once she started using magic it was easy to get carried away with it. _All magic comes with a price_, she mused. She stood up brushing off herself as he just laid there, not moving.

"Jaime! Wake up!" She snapped loudly, trying to wake him up. She rolled her eyes as he just mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head. _Oh you poor soul. You're so outmatched here_, she thought bemusedly. She flicked her wrist and with a **whooshing** sound the blanket disappeared causing him to groan loudly and mutter something under his breath.

Regina stood; one leg propped out and crossed her arms.

"Come on, we've got places to be, Lannister."

* * *

**AN:** Post a review for the hungry authors! :D We do like feedback, ANY kind. Thank you reading this. Next chapter is like the traveling to... Oh, just wait for it! ;)


	4. King's Landing pt I

AN: I hope you like this chapter. We probably finished this thread in two, three days? yeah... anyways, we're getting closer to the R stuff (nope, not gonna tell you when). I had to split the thread, cuz 1. it was already to big to reblog and 2. my response will be like BIG, awfully BIG. So, be prepared for more *spoiler* and *spoiler* MWHAHA - yes, I'm evil; if you don't believe me, ask Kels (poor thing has suffered my RP teasing)

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my beautiful mind who concocted this along with Kels'._

* * *

**King's Landing pt. I**

_by FashionableRaid and QueenofaSwan_

* * *

Even with his muttered and unintelligible '_It'soearly;comecuddlewithme_' (to which it, much to his dismay, resulted in having the comfy cape being taken), Jaime reluctantly woke up and actually began leading Regina towards Highgarden.

The blonde recalled how the stubborn woman had somehow, in the middle of the night, curled up against him and let herself relax in his embrace. And by some sort of miracle in life, she had made a joke, calling him "sleeping beauty".

Jaime stifled laughter at the comparison. He had what women wanted, and he had always asked himself if he was only a play thing or if the ladies, who ogled him in court, took him seriously.

With Regina, however, it was the complete opposite. Yes, she sometimes flirted and became that dangerous, sexy persona the Evil Queen was; yet when she was only Regina, the brunette looked up to him as a rock, like a safe shelter.

He had to be a gentleman to her; he had to crawl, climb, and fight her emotional defenses. It was new to him, not ever having to do so with Cersei or Brienne, much less with the occasional day-dreamer he met in King's Landing's spied halls.

And this thrilled and terrified him. It was exhilarating to him this kind of quest. Besides, Jaime always loved challenges, and he was dead-set on making the brunette the woman he knew she could be. '_Regina and not the Evil Queen' _he thought.

They never talked about that night, where words were shouted and events played out. Jaime gave Regina her space, knowing that if she hadn't commented on the subject was because she either didn't know he knew (confusing, yeah…) or she was just playing dumb (not a chance with her).

So, he led them to Highgarden; this time taking much less breaks. Jaime tried to point out the scenery. They'd gone from cold and snowy to warm and windy. It was like going back through seasons. The blonde took his time on the ruins of Winterfell and appreciating from afar the majesty of the Eyrie.

Jaime took to traveling by the Kingsroad, using the woods and nature as a camouflage. They passed Riverrun and Harrenhal with extreme caution. They had been too close to discovery, but thanks to Regina's warding spells, they'd made it through without being captured.

Day by day, both, Jaime and Regina, were getting closer to Highgarden, yet closer still to King's Landing. The blonde was tempted to visit his sister and his prick of a nephew, but he knew if Cersei ever met Regina, blood would be shed. The strangest thing was that he didn't fear for Regina's safety; on the contrary, he feared his sister's. The brunette could easily lay claim to the Iron Throne and actually snatch it off from Joffrey's ass.

Deciding that a good bath, a proper meal and a good rest would do them well, Jaime spurned his horse to King's Landing. At the brunette's quizzical brow, he merely shrugged and said, "We'll be making a stop at King's Landing. Highgarden is still away by a few days' ride, and I don't know about you but I could really use some sleep and food and wine."

* * *

Regina followed Jaime's horse as they rode through the gates of King's Landing staring around in awe at the magnificent city. It was absolutely beautiful and unsurprising to her that a city this regal would be the capital of the Seven Kingdoms.

She trotted Rocinante up next to Jaime and said "This place is amazing! I could live here forever," she breathed. "My dear Jaime, if I'd have known this is where you were from I would have begged you to come find me sooner!" She said, laughing excitedly.

They approached the Palace and Jaime, being ever a gentleman, helped her down off her horse. Immediately she noticed a woman with gorgeous blonde hair glaring at them from the massive arched doorway.

Regina took the arm he offered her and pulled close to him so she could whisper discretely in his ear.

"Who is that woman glaring at us? And why do I get the feeling she is planning my murder already?" Regina hissed. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt an instinctive hatred for the woman already. She put on her best, "don't fuck with me, bitch" look and allowed Jaime to lead her forward.

* * *

"Oh, darling, that excitement is going to drown the moment you smell the city. Sweat, shit and blood mixed in a rather penetrating aroma." _And we haven't even gone anywhere near Flea Bottom. _The blonde hated to burst Regina's dream bubble, but she had to be ready to spend the next days here.

When they began approaching the palace, the guards looked rather startled to see him and the servants all but dropped trays and ran to alert their masters. _So, they really thought me missing; that Olenna hag is quite adept._

If Regina noticed, she didn't show. She was rather in a trance, admiring everything around her. Jaime felt rather proud to have elicited such reaction to the brunette. He'd never seen her so captivated; it certainly lifted his heart and spirits.

The happiness was short lived, because as soon as he let Regina off Rocinante, he felt a familiar set of eyes. _Sister… _He turned to look at her, noting how her eyes glared daggers at Regina. _Your jealousy is showing._

He offered an arm to the brunette beside and Jaime relished the grimace this seemed to cause his twin. The blonde then felt a tug and he leaned down to hear Regina's whispered words. A smile broke into his face at the brunette's bitchiness. _Oh, dinner is going to be fun._

Never faltering his walk, Jaime craned his head to speak to Regina's ear. "That _woman_ is the King's mother, Queen Dowager, Protector of the Realm, Lady of Casterly Rock, eldest Lannister by seconds and my twin sister; and she's not plotting your murder, love. She has already murdered you in her mind."

As he neared his sister, Jaime felt his body tense. _It's been too long since I've seen her. Have things changed? Does she still want me? Why do I care! I won't revert to who I was before, not again._ He lowered his arm and his hand entwined itself with Regina's.

Jaime felt the brunette jump a little at the action, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The brunette stayed his actions and that more than ever was what Jaime needed. He gave a curt bow at his twin, who probably popped a vein at seeing the holding-hand gesture.

"Sister, may I present Lady Regina. Regina may I present my sister, Cersei Lannister."

* * *

Regina smiled a giant fake smile, "Actually, it's _Queen_ Regina; Queen Regent of the Enchanted Forest, to be precise." She corrected Jaime, giving Cersei an almost indiscernible curtsy out of etiquette.

_She's already murdered you in her mind_, Jaime's words rang in her ears and she could feel an indescribable urge to rip Cersei's heart and crush it in her bare hands… maybe she would, who knew?

Cersei returned Regina's sickeningly sweet smile and as the two women stared at each other the tension was so thick, Jaime's sword would not have sliced through it.

"Such a… pleasure…. to meet you, Your Highness." Cersei said through a smile and gritted teeth.

Regina let out an "hmph" almost in a chuckle, "Likewise." She said simply, refusing to address Cersei as any sort of regal title. "Jaime's told me **so much** about you," she added, squeezing Jaime's hand in a vice grip, looking up at him and raising her eyebrows. "Your realm is lovely," _although the smell has something to be desired_, she noted silently, noticing what Jaime had mentioned earlier.

"I hope our visit is no intrusion? I told Jaime we could have kept riding, but he simply insisted we stop to visit. It seems my companion is almost more high maintenance than myself," she said laughing airily, playfully pushing Jaime's arm. She hoped he was aware of the sarcasm that was dripping from her every word, and wondered if maybe she was being too subtle about her dislike for his twin. She'd be more than willing to demonstrate…

* * *

Jaime felt himself drowning in the tension between the two Queens. He saw the fire in both their eyes; Regina taunting Cersei and Cersei trying to bite back her remarks. _But there's only so much my dear sister can withhold._

"No intrusion at all, Regina; you're most _welcome_ here. Oh yes, Jaime certainly took longer to clean and groom himself in our midnight baths, isn't it right, brother?"

The vice grip, Regina had on his hand was impressive; he could already feel numbness start to spread, but he kept a practiced poker face, assessing if he should break the royals before it got to punches. _Or worse; Regina is probably thinking of ripping her heart out and Cersei is plotting to have her poisoned. _**Some women you choose, James.**

"I heard you married, sister. How fares the arrangement?" The blonde changed the subject, not wanting to discuss his _affairs_; so, he resorted in mentioning something that would probably hit a nerve. As soon as his words left his, Cersei held back a sneer. _That bad, huh._ "It goes well, brother." _Definitely that bad._

When Olenna had told him that Loras and Cersei were married, he took off to the woods. He cared for Cersei in a brotherly way and Jaime certainly didn't like that a… _man_ like Loras was bound to his twin. It was probably his father who'd arranged such marriage as his other brother's. Things had definitely changed in his absence, but he didn't' regret being present. If he had, he'd probably be married by now by convenience. _And no Regina to see._

"That's good to now."

He turned to look at the brunette beside him; he could probably see a million questions razing her mind and he knew that he had to explain himself.

"Well, sister, it's been good to see you. I'll be sure to make it to dinner; I expect to greet the family, but now we're very tired and we need bath. Isn't that right, love?"

He squeezed Regina's hand, trying to convey the message "play along". Jaime gave another slight bow of the head to Cersei and guided his companion to his old bedchambers.

* * *

Regina felt him squeeze her hand tightly and knew she was meant to play nice and follow his lead. She impulsively decided to reach on her tip-toes and kiss him quickly, caressing his cheek and gazing into his eyes.

"Of course, my love; whatever you want," She said sexily, hoping to further piss off his twin, who looked like she was about to blow a blood vessel.

She allowed him to lead her away from Cersei and the rest of the welcoming party to his room.

As soon as they arrived he practically yanked her into the room and slammed the door. She knew she'd been pushing it with his sister but there was just something about Cersei that rubbed Regina all the wrong ways.

"What the hell?!" She cried at his sudden roughness. "She started it!" She protested indignantly as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her in stern disapproval. She sank down onto the bed, pouting. _This wasn't fair! He shouldn't be surprised that she wasn't taking Cersei's shit; she certainly hadn't taken __**his**__ when she first met him!_

"Don't look at me like that! She was being a bitch and you know it!" Regina said angrily, her voice rising. In a second Jaime was on her, his hand clamped over her mouth and hissing for her to lower her voice.

She bit on her tongue and glared at him, furious that he was acting like she was a misbehaving child, which, maybe she was…. _but it was Cersei's fault!_ Regina thought defensively.

* * *

Jaime had certainly not expected the kiss Regina nor her sultry, lustful words "_… whatever you want._" His mind blurred at the memory of once again feeling her lips upon his, but he recalled he had to take them somewhere "safe".

_Gods… she acted irrationally. _**Just like you would in her position.**_Ugh, shut up. The point is that she is poking Cersei, and one does not simply poke a lioness._ **You forget she is a lioness, too. And a powerful one.** _Anyways… she acted childishly and almost risked her head from being cut. _**You worry too much, my friend. She can take care of herself.**

Sensing a migraine was coming his way, he hurried his step. If he was correct, his chambers were next to where Tyrion's had once been. He guided them through halls and doors, until he arrived at his room. He yanked her inside, being a little forceful on his pull.

Jaime saw her sit on the bed and make her protests of "She started it!" He just stared at her, shaking his head as if he were disappointed but in fact he was just amused at her. He betrayed nothing, not a single laugh or a small smirk. He kept his face stoic and unamused. Jaime watched as the brunette gave him a pout and he was tempted to just go there and kiss her, but then she spoke.

_Don't look at me like that! She was being a bitch and you know it!_

The blonde could say that he flew across the room to silence her, not out of defending his sister (Regina was right; Cersei had always acted like a constipated bitch) but of preventing her sister's spies from listening. He leaned into her ear and hissed, "Be quiet."

He stared at her, conveying with his eyes to be quiet. The blonde gently removed his hand from her mouth and cupped her cheek. Jaime then again leaned, and brushing his lips once more against her ear, said,

"You have to be more careful with what you say, love. You're not in the Enchanted Forest, where the only one who's evil is, apparently, you. You're on the lion's den; spies surround the walls at every turn. Trust no one; not even if they offer a white flag in return. Everyone's a liar and a hypocrite, so don't **trust** anyone. Understood?"

He gently kissed her, not being capable of resisting such temptation. It soon became passionate and heated. Jaime grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to him. He tasted every corner of her mouth, his tongue deftly circling hers. He released a low moan, when she raked her fingers across his scalp and returned his kiss with her own passion.

_Things are escalating… _**Don't overthink it.**_I don't want to push her. _**You're not. She wants this.** _But… _**Gods! Focus on the kiss, James!**

"Re- Regina…" The blonde tried to break the kiss, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Air was needed yet his body seemed to like the lack of oxygen. "W-wait. Is- Is this what y-you want-t?" Now, he really forced his body to stop; his hands pushed lightly at her shoulders and he held her at an arm's length. Her lips were bruised, her eyes were hooded and her breathing was erratic. _Wow… she's really beautiful._

He wanted to continue, to take her in his bed right now, but he had to be sure if that's what she wanted. If she wanted it to be right now in a hurried manner, or later, when everyone was asleep and no one would interrupt.

* * *

Regina was thoroughly taken aback by his kiss; it was probably the most sensual kiss on the mouth she'd ever had. She wanted him to rip off her black leather riding pants and take her where she stood… But, once again, he stopped himself. She stood there breathing heavily, feeling her lips become swollen, deciding whether or not she wanted him right then and there or if she could control herself until after dinner.

After a moment of silent argument she deciding she would tell him to wait, not because she didn't want a quickie, but because the thought of this being an all-night affair seemed much more satisfactory.

"I—-I Uh…" She breathed, ignoring his arms trying to hold her at arm's length, leaning into his chest instead, "We… I mean, lets w-wait." She stammered, her fingers caressing his chest softly.

She quickly looked at him as he jolted, clearly surprised by her answer, "Not that I don't want to but… I want it to be p-perfect too. But tonight, after dinner, I'm all yours for the taking my love," she whispered seductively, running her tongue along the side of his neck softly.

* * *

His brain short-circuited as Jaime felt the brunette's tongue on his neck. He released a growl, his resolution all but gone; he lifted the brunette, so she could wrap her legs across his waist. He leaned to nuzzle her neck and bit her hard, knowing it'd create a hickey; it was his way of claiming her as his for the coming days.

"We can always forsake dinner and greet them at breakfast."

Just as he was about to settle her down on the bed, a knock interrupted them. He turned his head, not lowering the brunette nor making a sign of moving. "What!" the blonde bellowed, knowing very damn well what the servant was here for. "Tell my sister, we'll be coming in a minute."

He heard a shuffle of feet and when he was sure, no one was on the other side of the door, the blonde turned and pecked Regina on the lips. One of the things his twin excelled at was: riling him up, and so far she had. _I will positively kill her._

"Mustn't keep them waiting; otherwise, they'll keep sending servants and interrupting our… _activities_. And I" Jaime settled the woman on the floor, grabbing her cheek and once again pulling her to a deep kiss; only breaking it when his lungs screamed for air, "don't want to be interrupted."

* * *

Regina hissed as his teeth gently nipped at her neck, completely uncaring that it would leave a mark. He was marking his territory and though she was probably the most independent stubborn woman alive, she was thoroughly okay with that.

He kissed her again and his words had her instantly regretting her choice to wait until after dinner.

"You know… I have a plethora of magic at my disposal, dear," she said, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I can make it where no one could even approach the doorway without a painful death," she whispered in his ear. Before pulling away from him with a dangerous smile and turning to magick her bags out of thin air.

"Hmmm… Love, what dress would you prefer more? Red or Black?" She asked him casually pulling out two dresses. One made of wine red velvet with flowing sleeves and a see through lace midsection; the other a skin tight black satin dress with black and red crystals that dripped down the open back.

She didn't hear a response as she started to undress, and she turned to look and began to laugh as the blood rushed from Jaime's face.

"What? You can't tell me you've never had a girl undress in front of you before," she said, chuckling. She sauntered over to him, in only her black lace lingerie. "Besides… you've already seen **The Queen**," she said huskily, trailing her fingers down her bare stomach suggestively.

* * *

"Gods…"

The blonde felt all the blood leave his body and concentrate on one particular place. He'd seen the Queen naked before (the events at the waterfall still fresh in his mind), but not this close. Jaime raked his eyes on her slim, built form. He took in the hand that ran light circles around her belly and he had a mild heart attack.

The sight in front of him was positively erotic; Regina clad in black lace undergarments, teasing him to actually forsake family dinner. He took a step forward, watching as the Queen's hand faltered a little. He grabbed the satin black dress and closed the distance between the gorgeous woman, Regina was.

"T-this o-one." He hated that his voice betrayed his current state, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He could already feel the pheromones roll off him in tidal waves; surely Regina had already seen what she provoked in him, no reason hiding or denying it now.

The brunette reached to take the dress, but he raised his hand and said, "Let me." He grabbed her shoulder, feeling its smoothness, and turned her so his front was almost pressing to her back. Jaime ran the hand that rested on her shoulder across her back; his calloused fingers leaving five trails of goose bumps.

He leaned his head and rested his lips on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He began leaving little pecks across the bare skin and whenever he deemed so, he'd run his tongue or scrape his teeth across her tan, smooth skin.

Flinging the dress back again to the bed, Jaime encircled her form and pressed her flush against him; both moaned at this. The blonde grabbed Regina's hand that minutes ago played on her bare stomach and lifted it so it grabbed his neck. He bit down hard on her neck as he trailed his hands over every inch of body he'd find.

Jaime cupped the sides of her breasts and he felt her shudder. A light smirk danced on his features as his mind conjured up a prank. _It probably will get me killed, but why not?_ One of his hands left her breasts and proceeded to trail downwards. He purposely made it travel at an agonizingly slow pace; this elicited several gasps and pulls at his hair from the brunette.

Just as he was about to reach its goal, he stopped and whispered in her ear, "Be ready in five, and loosen the hair, love. You look more ravishing that way." When he was done, he lightly nipped at her ear lobe and made a run for the door, not wanting to wait for Regina's reaction.

He brushed his hair and tugged firmly at his clothes, so he'd look more presentable. Jaime still had a _friend_ to be taken care of, but that could wait; if all went well, after dinner, said _friend_ would no longer be a problem.

* * *

Regina stood in the center of Jaime's bedroom gasping for air. _What had just happened?! That motherfuck—_ she shook her head and tried to think on the positive side. After dinner they would be back here and she would make him pay.

She quickly slipped on the black dress Jaime had picked out and stood in front of the mirror. Her neck and shoulders were covered in pale red spots and bite marks. With a quick wave of her hand they disappeared, only to reappear seconds later. She groaned; _he will pay for this!_ She vowed silently.

She took his advice and gently undid the up-do she'd spent an hour on that morning, letting her dark hair cascade over her shoulders. She smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror, she looked positively bedroom worthy, if she did say so herself.

She took a deep breath and prepared to go to dinner with Jaime's family, including his cunt of a sister. She rolled her eyes, promising silently to be on her best behavior if she was allowed to have Jaime locked in this room with her all night long.

She opened the door and smiled as she saw that Jaime stood waiting for her there.

"I hope the food here is good," she said conversationally as she took the arm he offered, walking towards the dining hall. "You're gonna need your strength tonight, Ser Lannister," she said through gritted teeth and smiling, as the massive doors swung open for them.

* * *

As the dining hall doors swung open, Jaime could hear the clattering of silver and the constant tick of nails against the table. He grabbed Regina's hand, entwining their fingers, and walked forward. Just as he was about to make his presence noted, his sister spoke "Must we wait for them! Fetch another servant and drag them from their quarters. What a lack of manners from that wh…"

"No need for a servant to fetch us, sister. We've arrived and seriously, you shouldn't bother waiting for us. It'll probably take longer for us to arrive tomorrow at breakfast. Regina shares my midnight appetite."

Jaime had interrupted before his sister committed the stupidity of calling Regina a "whore". He eyed the table and was surprised to see almost all the family, the only one missing was his father. _He probably tired of being kept waiting._ Joffrey sat at the edge with Margaery at his right and Cersei to his left. Sansa was beside the Tyrell and Tyrion in front of her, smiling at Jaime and Regina.

"Milady," Jaime referred to Regina before opening a chair for her at the table, "may I present King Joffrey, my nephew, and his wife, Lady Margaery. Lord Tyrion and his wife, Lady Sansa, and my sister you know."

He sat beside Regina, taking a hold of her hand, not caring if such affection was seen. "Lords and Ladies, meet Queen Regina, Ruler of the Enchanted Forest."

"And apparently owner of your lips and teeth, brother..." Tyrion joked about Regina's visible hickeys. Jaime felt the brunette tense, but he spared a sincere small smile at her direction and smoothed his thumb across her palm. "Indeed she is, little brother."

"Well, then… since you've graced us with your presence, Uncle. Can we finally begin to eat?"

The blonde looked at his arrogant nephew. _Ugh... that boy drank too much rotten milk._ He put on a best smile and simply said, "Let's."

* * *

Regina sat beside Jaime, as he gently rubbed circles with his thumb against the back of her hand, a gentle reminder to keep calm and play nice.

The more and more she listened to the family chatter on, she noticed things. One, the first second she got, she would murder that spoiled brat of a King, Joffrey. Second, Tyrion was hilarious and she loved him for poking fun at Cersei any chance he could.

Jaime joined in conversation occasionally, asking about the events while he'd been away and Regina stayed silent. She felt very out of place, almost as much as Tyrion's wife Sansa, who was clearly uncomfortable around the Lannisters. She made a mental note to ask Jaime why.

Suddenly she heard her name mentioned and she glanced up from the food she'd been poking at on her plate.

"Hmmm?" She asked, not even aware of what the topic at hand was.

"I said," Cersei repeated exasperatedly, "What do you intend to do exactly, to help our cause? Obviously you aren't a warrior, being Queen and all." She said in a demeaning tone.

Regina stiffened up, looking at Jaime quickly, who nodded, before she turned to glare at Cersei.

"Well for one, I have magic. I can easily wipe out half of the armies against you with a flick of my hand." She stood up slowly and began walking around the table to stand behind Cersei. "I can also do this," She said plunging her hand through Cersei's back and ripping her heart out. The women at the table shrieked as Regina held up Cersei's heart. It glowed in her hand as Cersei gasped in horror and pain.

"Cersei, stand up please." Regina said calmly, watching as the blonde immediately obeyed her command. "Oh, wait no, I changed my mind. Sit back down." Immediately the woman sat back down. Regina's eyes flashed to Jaime who watched her intently.

"I can make your dear sister do anything I want right now. I could make her fling herself off the tallest tower of the Red Keep if I wanted. For, as long as I hold her heart, I control it." She said, almost in a whisper. "I can easily make the war end if I can get close enough to the leader to rip their heart out."

"So… you'd be in battle then?" Joffrey asked incredulously, not even caring that Regina held his mother's heart in her hand.

"Of course," Regina said as though it was obvious. Jaime suddenly looked uncomfortable and she frowned. "A queen who would not fight in battle with the people she leads is NOT a true Queen." She said pointedly to Cersei. She quickly plunged Cersei's heart back into her back, before walking back to her spot and sitting down, ignoring the stares of shock directed at her. She smiled smugly. _It feels good to be bad_, she thought happily.

Soon dinner was over and Jaime was leading her back to their room, for which she was thoroughly glad for, she had used up all her patience at dinner and she was dying for it to be over.

* * *

**AN:** Review, folks! We like it when you do.

To answer Grace de Gold for her reviews:

1. Welcome to the EvilSlayer ship! YOU HAVE TO WATCH GOT! for realz... go, watch it, NOW. If Nikolaj would be cast for Regina's love interest in ONCE, I'll totally die.

2. Mwhehe! your wishes came true... but you'll have to be patient ;)


	5. King's Landing PtII

AN: Okay, folks, we've reached the M rating. Kids, if you read this, go play with your action figures, mature scenes happen in this chapter. Also, except them to be more constant. I'm so, so sorry for the long delay! I'm a terrible person, I know. Thank you all who have followed, favorited and reviewed this story. I shall try to thank each and every one of you with a PM. Without further ado, read on! :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my beautiful mind who concocted this along with Kels'._

* * *

**King's Landing **

_by FashionableRaid and QueenofaSwan_

* * *

When they arrived at Jaime's room at the top of the Red Keep, the blonde turned and barred the wooden door. He left the brunette at the door; his arousal long forgotten.

_A queen who would not fight in battle with the people she leads is NOT a true Queen._

_She can't be at the battlefield._ **She can fight, James.** _A war is not a place for women like her._ **Did you not see her rip your sister's heart! She can bloody well take care of herself.** _But I-…_

His thoughts were interrupted by tiny, feminine hands circling his waist; they rested at his chest and rubbed up and down. "Something troubles you, love. What is it?" The blonde reached and covered her hands with his own. He felt her press against his back as he rubbed her knuckles tenderly.

"Nothing; it's nothing." _I shouldn't lie to her, but I can't tell her not to fight. She'll do what she wants in the end._ **You cannot cage a wild cat, James. Trust her to be safe at the fight.**

"No, don't push me away; don't shut me out. Let me help you."

Jaime hunched and placed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply; her apple-cinnamon aroma calmed him down and made his mind think clearer. The blonde could now make out the fight that'd probably ensue if he told her his thoughts. Then again, if he didn't tell her, she'd be spared of knowing it until the day of the battle.

_Better to play the valiant man; who knows what she'll do later._

"I'm…"he began saying; his voice betraying his fear. "I don't want you on the front of the war. I'm afraid that something might happen to you, and I'd never forgive myself. That's what troubles me."

He proceeded to release the clasp of her dress; lightly trailing his fingers on her neck. He reached down to pull her to him, craning his neck to capture her lips. As he kissed her deeply, Jaime pushed the gown off her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet.

The blonde stopped his passionate kissing and held her gaze; his voice a mere whisper when he spoke. "I don't want something to ever happen to you. I'd die if it did. You mean a lot to me, Regina. I…" Jaime broke his gaze and stared at the roof, noting how the paint had eroded and moisture gathered at the corners. "I- you… I care for you, deeply."

Her hands grabbed his face and made him look at her. Regina's actions took him by surprise; he'd never expected the brunette to stand on her toes and kiss him. He leaned down, so Regina wouldn't have to stand on her tip toes and he felt her arms begin to undo his clothes side buttons.

Letting her take charge for a moment, Jaime relished her tongue scraping his teeth and licking the roof of his mouth. Whenever he could, the blonde would trap her lip and bite it lightly. She finally finishing undoing the buttons and she brutally took the shirt off.

A smirk graced Jaime's features and he took that moment of freedom to lift the brunette in his arms and drop her on the bed. _Someone's eager… _He took her in and his mouth went dry at Regina in only her black laced undergarments.

He climbed on top of her, being careful as to not crush her beneath his form. Jaime began trailing his fingers over her body, feeling every inch she had to offer. He lowered his mouth unto her neck and began marking her once again, but this time he took his time. The blonde made a mark he was sure the brunette would remember.

Not wanting to forestall this anymore, Jaime reached behind and tried to find the clasp to her upper garment. Groaning and growing desperate by the minute, James thought of tearing the cloth apart. He was about to, when a purple cloud appeared and no more cloth to cover her chest.

He attached his mouth onto a breast while he massaged the other one. _Glad that her magic comes in handy._ Jaime did the same thing to her other breast; twirling her erect nipple with his tongue. Regina arched her back and timing it perfectly, Jaime bit it lightly.

He trailed his mouth downwards, feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly. He held on of her hands with his own, while the other grabbed her right hip. His teeth left marks on her taut stomach and several hickeys on the crevasse of her abdominal muscles.

As his mouth reached her lacey thong, he reached out and with his teeth pulled it over. This required a little help from his right hand and the brunette raised her hips to make it easier.

_Gods…_

Apparently, the brunette had thought of everything or perhaps she was a seer, because she was perfect. Jaime lowered himself into her center and blew slightly. He felt the brunette and if her wild breathing and scratching at his back had been any indication that he was doing things right, now her moan confirmed it all.

He licked her folds, not entering her yet. More shudders and moans were half said, and Jaime proceeded to lick and suck as if his life depended on it. He felt her hips buck and the blonde wrapped his right arm, holding her in place. The brunette let go of his other and he used it to insert a finger inside her.

Slowly at first, trying to make her walls accustomed to the feel; he then inserted another finger, pumping with at a calm rhythm. He lifted his face from her center and looked at her; her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth was open like she was screaming. Her hands clutched the sheets and her back was arched, making her breasts jump out more.

Feeling her clench around his fingers, he began thrusting them further and twisting them inside her. With a passionate growl, she came from the high Jaime sent her to. Her essence flowed freely on his fingers, and the blonde only stopped his actions when he felt the brunette had finished.

His hands left her and began undoing his pants. The strain was killing him, but it had been worth the wait. He was about to push them down when an aroused brunette looked at him underneath big lashes and said in a lower octave voice, "Let me, _Jaime_."

* * *

Regina gently tugged at his pants, finally freeing his straining member. She heard a guttural sound emanate from him and she knew she was on the right course. She gently took him into her hands, tugging and pulling firmly and rhythmically. After a moment she slid her mouth over the tip of his cock and heard and outright groan of pleasure come from him. After what only seemed like seconds to her though, she felt him pull away and felt herself being thrown onto the bed, with him on top of her in a second.

She moaned as he took her breast into his mouth again as he gently slid his cock in between her folds. She hissed as he gently bit her nipple, tugging gently with his teeth. "Jaime, just do it, please! I need you now!" She gasped, unable to wait a second longer for him to simply tease her.

Her wish was his command, for almost instantaneously he was inside her, and she almost screamed, for she'd never experienced anything quite as… large… as Jaime Lannister.

He raised his head to gently trail kisses along her already marked collar bone and she felt his hands tangle themselves in her hair as he thrust himself deeper inside of her, his momentum building faster with every moan and scream she gave.

She reveled in the feeling of him pumping harder and faster, her hands clawing at his strong, muscular shoulders, which were sure to almost be bleeding by now.

"Oh! Gods! Oh Jaime ple—" She panted, wrapping her legs around his waist as his paced increased, she was so close to falling over the edge again and she—-

"Oh fuck… Gods, Regina!" She heard her name groaned, and she looked into his eyes, and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Her tongue dancing with his in a fiery passion like she'd never felt in her life before.

The kiss was all it took, she felt her walls clench around him for the second time as she simultaneously felt him relinquish himself inside her and she sighed in contentment. Breathing heavily, he collapsed on top of her, their mouths still dueling, although now much slower and relaxed.

He rolled off to one side, wrapping an arm around her to pull her close to his chest and they stayed like that all night long. Panting, Regina listened to the rapid beating of his heart as her head lay cradled against his bare chest, as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

I'm so glad we waited! She thought to herself satisfactorily. This truly was a happy ending… Or a happy beginning, she mused silently. I could get used to this…

* * *

Jaime woke up to the sunlight streaming from the old arch windows. He tried to roll over to try sleeping again, but his left side was trapped by a weight. A weight that was beautiful in the light of day.

The brunette was comfortably snuggled against his chest; her left hand resting on his rib cage and her legs hugging his left one, cutting all blood circulation.

The Lannister remembered the events of the night before and smiled charmingly. _She agreed! and it was the most amazing night of my life!_ He lightly ran his right fingertips across her draped arm; the sun, according to the light streaming, was almost on top of them. So, for one, they were "late" for breakfast and two, Jaime felt he slept days not hours.

"Love, wake up." He leaned to place a kiss on her head. "Rise and shine, sunshine." Regina stirred in her sleep, but made no attempt to wake up. Continuing, his caresses on her arm and shoulders, Jaime began humming a song he remembered his mother singing to him.

It didn't take long for Regina to wake up; she turned her body so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. "Morning, dear." Her voice sounded so sleepy yet sultry and Jaime felt his whole body melt at the sound of it.

He gently rolled them over, so he could be on top of the brunette. Jaime leaned to peck her lips and began placing light kisses all over her face and neck. When he felt her make a move to grab his shoulders, he got up and said, "Come one; we have a breakfast to attend to."

* * *

Regina groaned, "Seriously? How are you even awake right now." She mumbled grumpily as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a sitting position.

He just smirked at her and went about his morning activities while she sat on the bed, musing about what she should wear to breakfast, and whether or not she'd need armor after the events of the last family gathering they'd attended.

She somewhat hoped that they would be so late that they would miss everyone and have breakfast to themselves, but she doubted she would be that lucky.

Having magicked several outfits onto the bed in front of her and just staring at them in contemplation it was unsurprising when Jaime came out and cried, "**You aren't ready yet?!**"

She blushed quickly and hurriedly picked out one of her old sky blue dresses she'd worn all the time before she'd been married, and amazed herself when it still fit.

Looking over at Jaime who stood by the door looking thoroughly annoyed, she asked softly, "H-how do I look?" chewing on her lip and looking at him from beneath doe-eyed lashes.

* * *

"Absolutely breathtaking, my Queen."

Jaime walked to where Regina was and made a slight bow. When he arose, the blonde offered his arm and said, "Shall I escort you to breakfast, milady?"

With the brunette on his side, Jaime once again navigated the stairs and halls to reach the dining hall. He could see that the pair was in fact early, only Tywin was having breakfast. He felt the need to flee the scene to take another turn and pray his father hadn't seen them, but alas, the gods never favored him.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, son? I taught you better manners."

Silently cursing, Jaime plastered on a big smile and approached the table. "Father, this is Queen Regina, Ruler of the Enchanted Forest." Pulling a seat for Regina, he made to sit beside her, taking her hand underneath the table. "She's here to help us wage the war."

"We do not need help from a _witch_, Jaime. The King's army is more than capable of defeating the Crown's threats."

The way his father had said "_witch"_ set Jaime's anger at maximum. "Surely you know, that we are losing the war, Father. We can take the aid of nearby allies."

"Allies, you forget, that proved themselves useless in the past! Your mother was one of them, and look how magic helped her. She is _dead_, Jaime because of magic."

The blonde contained his comeback, wanting nothing more than to prove his father wrong. But Tywin was right; his mother had died because of magic, because she traded Tyrion's life for hers with magic.

The Hand rose from the table, taking the books he had before giving a bow at Regina and storming out of the dining hall. Jaime took his face in his hands, rubbing them a bit harsh. He could feel Regina's questioning gaze and he knew the brunette had a lot of questions, but he just wasn't in the mood of answering them.

His father had a talent of making everyone feel like shit. Not wanting the mood to be somber and ugly, he turned to Regina and said, "Love, what do you crave for breakfast?"

Regina shrugged and with a simple "whatever you like, dear", Jaime beckoned the maids to fetch them: eggs, fruit, bread, wine and milk. He pushed his chair closer to Regina's and made to kiss her left shoulder, travelling upwards to her neck.

The position was a bit difficult but the blonde managed, rising a little from his seat. In between kisses, he whispered softly, "I don't think I've marked you enough, love."

Just as he was about to bite her neck, the double doors opened and Margaery and Sansa's voices carried on to the silent room. An "Oh my!" was heard and Jaime released a tired sigh. He regained his sit, but not before leaving a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

"Brother, was the night too short to ease your midnight hunger?" Jaime chuckled a bit, more burst into a laughter when took note of his sister's face. She seemed quite… _perturbed_ by the thought of the _scandalous_ acts he and Regina did the previous night.

"You know me all too well, brother."

Joffrey took his seat as did the others. They were arranged in the same fashion as the previous evening. With a flick of the King's wrist, servants bustled about and took to bringing dishes. Jaime and Regina's were brought first; they had ordered first. "I hope you don't mind if I ordered breakfast before you arrived. We needed some food after last night's _exertions_."

"None at all, Uncle. Tell me: have you tried the dog-style? I believe it is quite fulfilling."

Sansa choked on the grape she was eating, having Margaery pat her back gently. Tyrion looked anywhere but at his wife and Cersei was clearly gloomy. To ease the tension, Jaime replied, "I have not, dear Nephew. I find it only pleases to men, and you know what they say: if you fuck for the sake of fucking, you alone shall fuck yourself."

Tyrion took this to be his queue and spoke. "Well… I disagree with you, brother. Yet if your preferences lie not in fucking, you should try the standing position."

"In your case, Uncle, the whore would have to be lying down."

"If I may," said Margaery, "you men, only think of your pleasures. If you took more time to pleasuring us, you'd be shocked to realize we can repay in kind. Am I not right, my King?"

"My Lady speaks the truth, I have discovered this myself."

"I, too, agree with Lady Margaery. To fuck a woman is a task, but to make love to one is akin to a prayer." Jaime spoke while gesticulating with his hands. He turned to look at Regina and noticed the brunette was rather amused by this conversation. As he was about to make a crude comment, Sansa stood from the table, her face beet red.

"Excuse me; my lords, my ladies." She turned and left, taking big strides. Jaime was rather perturbed; he hadn't pictured Sansa to be all prude. After all, his brother had married her, right? The blonde looked at Tyrion, who was rather entertained at the tablecloth. _He looks positively ashamed and sad… Gods! Tyrion hasn't consummated the marriage. Sansa looks like she's going to take the nun veil and she's only 16! Gods!_

"So, Nephew, can I propose a trip to the forest? Sort of like a picnic. The weather is perfect."

Joffrey looked positively happy and in a good mood. He made to speak, but a hand from Margaery stopped him. "Perhaps, my King, you can test that creative invention of yours on a boar." The King nodded to his wife and said, "We shall leave in half a sun line."

* * *

Regina kept a stoic face at the table, keeping her snarky comments to herself. Secretly she was highly amused that the turn of breakfast conversation had so quickly turned to sex. Gods, if her mother could hear this conversation she would probably drop dead, right there at the table.

She looked up, startled as Sansa so abruptly got up from the table, she could see how incredibly uncomfortable the girl was and Regina instantly felt horrible for her. She promised herself she would talk to Sansa later, in private. She blushed as Jaime talked so openly about making love and she could practically feel the redness spread across her chest as the whispered words "_I don't think I've marked you enough, love_," resonated throughout her entire being over and over, making the conversation of picnicking that afternoon, utterly uninteresting to her. Her only goal now was to get Jaime's sweet blonde ass back into bed and stay there.

The very thought of him marking her as his, while very, Neanderthal-like, made her absolutely ready to die. The room suddenly felt incredibly hot and she could feel herself sweating. Her hair that she'd left down seemed like it would smother her. She began to breathe heavy, and fanned herself discreetly, hoping no one noticed. Of course, her blonde companion noticed her discomfort instantly…

"Regina, are you alright?" He asked in concern, frowning.

She tried to smile happily, "Of course dear, I'm perfectly fine." She said pulling her hair off to the side, exposing her neck, "It's just… I mean— Is it hot in here? I— I—I'm sure it's not, it's just—" _my libido…_ She finished silently, hoping the flush on her "marked" skin would alert Jaime to the cause of her distress.

She reached abruptly for a glass of wine as Tyrion and Margery gazed at her with smirks and knowing looks. She rolled her eyes to herself, _Good one Regina! Make it completely obvious to everyone that you're practically like a bitch in heat for Jaime!_ She complained silently.

She changed the subject back to the events of the upcoming afternoon, and addressed the annoying little shit they called the "King", "So, Your Grace… You are an avid hunter? You simply must tell me all about it. I've never seen a boar. In my land, we hunt—" _Our bratty, selfish, murderous step-daughters…_ She finished bitterly to herself. "Stags, ahem, we hunt stags." She said, finishing with a smile. She looked at Jaime for approval and found him still looking at her with concern. _Gods he must think you're completely insane, woman… Or sick, he might think you're sick. Yes, let's go with sick… Please?_

* * *

He continued to eye her, worry etched in his gaze. Jaime could see the flush of her naked neck and an idea struck his mind. _She's… no! can't be… Regina is… the Evil Queen is… horny? By the gods!_ The blonde raised an eyebrow at such preposterous idea, but the look the brunette was giving him confirmed his suspicions.

Jaime could tell Regina wanted to pounce him right then and there, yet the presence of his family was holding her desires at bay. He wanted nothing more than to pronounce that he felt ill or Regina felt predisposed, but mere minutes ago, Joffrey had agreed to the picnic.

The intention behind Jaime asking for a lunch outside castle walls had been his desire to show Regina some of the King's Lands that had not been ravaged by war; also, to give her a chance to meet and know more of his family.

"My King, I think _Regina_ is feeling a bit ill to accompany us in the picnic. Maybe she wants to stay inside within the shade of the walls."

_Ugh… you always had a knack for minding other people's business except yours, sister._ He turned to stare at his sister, who wore a self-satisfied smirk. He placed his right hand over Regina's knee, never breaking eye contact with Cersei. Jaime knew the brunette by his side was ready to kill his twin, but it would not do for Regina to end up being hanged or his whole family killed.

Joffrey spoke with an air of disgust, as if the sole act of talking to his mother churned his stomach. "I don't think I've heard her complain, Mother. Unless Queen Regina says otherwise, she is to accompany us. I am interested in the stories of her land, whatever dull and boring they might be."

Praising whatever gods new or old, Jaime gave a slight nod at his niece, who for once did something right.

Lady Margaery rose from the table and said, "You must excuse me, I have to find Lady Sansa and tell her of our evening plans." She walked towards Regina's chair and took her hand. Jaime was actually surprised the brunette didn't flinch or react badly. He heard Margaery's next words with care.

"Care to join me, Your Majesty? Surely another woman in our sad pair of young ladies will fit nicely."

Jaime actually trusted the Tyrell; he'd seen her while he had spent a summer at Highgarden and he'd been totally shocked to find that the younger woman was not the snobbish brat he had pictured her to be. She actually cared about the people and sometimes, although sometimes for political gain, she took a stroll at the poorest places, giving the poor food, clothing and water.

He squeezed Regina's knee to reassure her that it was fine, that she could trust Margaery. Besides, Regina could use some lady company in her stay at King's Landing and he better preferred the brunette to be in the company of an Olenna descendant then in the company of Little Finger or Lord Varys.

"Go on, love. Perhaps, Lady Margaery can choose an outfit fit for the picnic."

* * *

Regina eyed Jaime, reluctant to leave his company, but she spoke with the graceful air of a lady, "Of course I would be delighted to join you." She stood, bending down to kiss Jaime on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Don't leave me too long, my dear," and took Margery's arm and made sure to give Cersei a withering glare before waltzing out of the room.

"So, have you and the King been married long?" Regina asked Margery as they walked through the Keep to find Sansa.

"Oh, not really, it was actually a quite sudden thing really. He was to be married to Sansa for the longest time, but in an effort to join our houses, or our forces really, he agreed to marry me at the last minute and Sansa became the newest Lannister Lady." Margery said breezily. "But enough about me, I'm sure it's dreadfully boring. I want to hear allll about how you came to completely enchant Ser Jaime!" She said excitedly, hanging on Regina's arm playfully.

Regina blushed, staring out at the sunny day outside as though it was the most interesting thing on Earth. "Oh well, I wouldn't say he's enchanted," she began modestly. "I— I mean, we aren't, well… I'm not sure what we are. Or if we are a "_we_"" She said, fidgeting with her dress with her free hand.

"Oh, pfft!" Margery exclaimed, laughing. "Of **course** you are! Ser Jaime wouldn't have brought you here if you weren't. You would have just carried on straight to Highgarden. No, my sweet girl, Ser Jaime brought you here to get the "family approval" before you become betrothed, I'm sure of it!"

Regina's jaw dropped. _She can't be serious! We hardly know each other!_ "Ohhh no, I highly doubt that…" She protested, "Jaime and I… I mean, we— the family hates me already anyways. He would never propose now—"

Margery interrupted her, as they approached Sansa sitting on a balcony bench. "Sansa! Don't you agree that Ser Jaime brought Regina to the Keep to sense the family's approval of her before they become engaged to be married?" She said smiling and giving a pointed look at Regina, who wanted to die of embarrassment now.

Sansa nodded quickly, "Oh absolutely. It seems like the proper kind of thing Ser Jaime would do," She said softly.

Regina blushed and picked at a flower beside her. _This was absolutely embarrassing! Jaime would never… No_, she told herself silently. She would not get her hopes up. Nothing good ever came from that…

* * *

As always: Read and Review! :) I'll try to keep the chapters coming up, okay? Love you and thanks!


	6. The Truth Hurts

**AN: **oh gods, I am a bad person... like a really bad one! I know it's been like more than 3 weeks sdjfgjkds I am sorry! terribly sorry! don't blame Kels. She's a great human being and friend. I was just... like cockblocked by my mind. In other words, I was on a writer's block + girlfriend + classes, etc. Anyways, here's the chapter! I hope you like it. We had such a "fun" time writing it and let's hope you don't want to murder us by the end of it.

As always, **READ **and...

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my beautiful mind who concocted this along with Kels'._

* * *

**The Agreement**

_by FashionableRaid and QueenofaSwan_

* * *

Jaime excused himself from the table, not wanting to spend the morning arguing over nothing. He felt the desire to go searching for Regina, but his mind told him not to. _You've only been apart for half a sun mark and you already miss her?! Get your shit together, Kingslayer._

"Jaime"

The blonde considered halting to let his sister catch him, but instead he slowed his pace and turned a little to say, "Yes, sister?"

Cersei sped her steps to catch him, and when she spoke her voice was agitated and full of anger. "Why did you stop at King's Landing? The real reason, Jaime." He stopped this time, catching his sister's intense, hopeful gaze. "If you think I came back for you," Jaime took a step forwards, grasping her sister's jaw and leaning in as if he were about to kiss her, "that is a lie."

His left cheek stung, her sister's palm leaving an angry red print. He chuckled at her actions, which seemed to incense her more. She moved to slap his other cheek, but Jaime grasped her hand, stopping her. "Calm yourself, sister. WE still have a picnic to attend to, remember? It wouldn't do for me to appear with both cheeks flushed and your pretty, little neck all purple and bruised, would it?"

He released her hand, knowing that she had relented even if the fire in her eyes indicated otherwise. Yet you're talking of Cersei here, she has to have the last word. "Since we are on the _warning_ subject, I suggest you never let her out of your sight, Jaime. Lions and snakes roam this castle, brother; you'd do well to remember that."

She gave a step back. H_aving conveyed her message the lioness retreated to her den, how ironic! _Jaime eyed her expectantly, waiting for her to be the one who turned her back on him. He didn't trust her enough to not stab her in the back. _I learned that the hard way._ His right side burned with an itch, the scar having turned white now but still present to remind him of betrayal.

"Also, Father organized a dinner with all the royal families on our side. He wants _Regina _to know the enemies of the crown. Be sure to bring her with a leash. I doubt that she can behave, being a bitch has its problems, you know?"

Cersei turned around and left in a fast pace before Jaime could react. He growled and felt the need to punch something or someone. He tried taking in lungful's of air and counting to ten, but nothing worked. He loved his sister and had a deep affection towards her (no longer the infatuation of fools), yet as of late, she had become bitter and a total bitch.

Failing at calming himself and his mind still reeling with Cersei's words, he took a swing at the wall. His knuckled made impact on the wall, and it hurt as hell. The skin tore open with each punch and Jaime could feel his hands becoming numb with pain. He stopped once his rage was calm and he took a look at the bloody mess his hands were. _Regina's not gonna like it._

He walked through the halls, trying to find the three maidens. He asked directions from servants and felt that he was going in circles. Until one finally pointed him towards the outside gardens, Jaime walked, more like brisked, towards the place. The blonde wanted nothing more than to be with the brunette and make sure she was okay.

_If my sister so much as touches a hair of her, she's dead_

* * *

Regina spent the morning sipping tea and gossiping with Margery and Sansa, keeping Jaime's warning to be very careful about what she said to others, close at hand.

"So what do you and Ser Jaime have in common?" Margery asked, turning the topic yet again back to her relationship with Jaime.

Regina, who'd finally had quite enough of this conversation already, let slip, "Well… for one, we're both Kingslayers." She said flatly, with a raised eyebrow to indicate her ire.

Sansa gasped in shock, while Margery raised an approving eyebrow looking rather impressed.

"Why?!" Sansa asked, horrified. "Why would a lady _ever_ kill her husband? It—it's unthinkable!" She said, shakily setting down her teacup, staring at Regina in shock.

Regina stiffened up defensively, "Sansa, if your "Lord Husband" married you, when he's old enough to be your grandfather mind you, and raped you repeatedly every night for almost 8 years, screaming out his dead wife's name; who would beat you behind closed doors, while the kingdom worshiped him for being so _kind_ and _generous_, while you were living in hell… wouldn't _you_ kill him too?" Regina asked icily, her voice dripping with venom and spite. "When I first met Jaime, I could barely let him touch me without flinching; I woke him up screaming from my nightmares… King Leopold is dead and I would spit on his grave everyday if I could." She said hatefully, thoroughly done with this teatime chat. She wanted to do nothing but cry, or kill someone… but crying seemed like the safer option.

Margery interceded at the impending rage that clouded Regina's features. "I'm sure Lady Sansa meant no offense Your Grace," She paused, "I hope Ser Jaime gives you all the kindness and pleasure you deserve—" she cut off abruptly, looking over Regina's shoulder. Regina whipped around, ready to slaughter someone, _hopefully Cersei_, she thought, but instead found herself gazing at her blonde knight, and felt a wave of horror wash over her… _How long has he been standing there?_ She wondered fearfully, hoping he hadn't heard the details of what Leopold had done to her.

* * *

"**HE DID WHAT!?**"

Jaime cried out, his voice carrying his anger and heartbreak. Sansa hung her head and closed her eyes, having experienced her fair share of shouting courtesy of his son. Margaery released a deep sigh and made to place her hand upon Regina's shoulder but decided against it.

Regina flinched greatly, certainly not expecting his reaction. The blonde couldn't help it; he saw red when the words fled from her tongue. Jaime knew what Leopold was capable of, hell, he had seen the results of his cravings, but he never expected the _dead _King to treat Regina as a common whore. _Well, he shouldn't even treat a whore like he did._

"Ladies, I would require a moment with Lady Regina here."

Margaery promptly rose and took Sansa who had begun to shake from light sobs. She made a bow and took to calm Sansa who was still shocked. He gazed at Regina and saw a solitary tear trailing down her cheek. Jaime walked towards her, but the brunette rose from her seat abruptly and walked over to the railing.

_I shouldn't have shouted at her. _**That's right you, idiot. Now she will think you won't want her.**_I will always want her, no matter what. _**But she doesn't know it, you git.**

Jaime saw her wipe at her face angrily, trying to cover her vulnerability. Her hands were shaking and her shoulders were hunched. He made again to stand beside, but this time he kept his hands to himself. The brunette would not welcome his touch, but perhaps his words may pierce her walls.

The blonde gazed at the beautiful sight in front of them. The sea reflecting the sun light beautifully, the green of the trees a cool contrast. He kept his eyes trained on the infinite, not wanting to show the hurt he felt; the hurt coming from knowing Regina had not trusted her past to him. **She is not the only one at fault here. You haven't exactly been the most open person in the world.**

He gathered his wits and cleared his throat before speaking. "Why didn't you tell me?" He cursed inwardly himself; his voice betrayed him, the whispered words portraying everything he felt. He awaited Regina's answer, praying to whatever gods there be that the brunette didn't shut him out.

_And even if she did, I shall crumble her walls and rescue her from her inner demons, and perhaps defeat mine in the process._

* * *

Regina glared at the sea in front of her, refusing to meet his gaze. _This is what happens when you open your mouth Regina! You make yourself so vulnerable anyone can just read you like a book!_ Her mind shouted at her angrily.

"I didn't tell you, because it's none of anyone's business. He's fucking dead and that's all there is to it." She said through a clenched jaw. "You can't change the past. So what's the point in even mentioning it! It still happened and there isn't anything anyone can do about it!" She yelled at him, her voice becoming icy and harsh.

She knew he just wanted to help, but all she could think of was Leopold, his sweaty drunk body on top of her, after beating her night after night… She would rather die than have told Jaime all of the horrible things that happened to her with Leopold. _Why does he want to know anyways?_ Her inner evil queen spat. _So he can look at you like damaged goods no one would ever want? Wait til he gets a good look at the back of your legs and sees the scars, Regina. He'll never love you…_

"Shut up!" She hissed angrily to herself, then to Jaime she added, "I don't want to talk about it Kingslayer. I only said that so Sansa and Margery would shut up. It's over with, so drop it!" She growled, finally turning her fiery brown eyes to look at him.

* * *

He whipped his head to look at her and matched the fire in her eyes. "Kin- we're back to titles now, Your Majesty?!"

Jaime released a sarcastic laughter and smashed his fist into the cement rail. He winced at the pain it erupted in his bloodied knuckles, yet he didn't care. All the blonde could think was that the brunette was closing off and he was not helping matters.

"Even if it's in the past, Regina, I would have preferred to know from your own free will and not from words spilled to quell Sansa's inquiries!"

**Calm yourse-**_**…**__ Fuck it all! I will tell her what I think. I do care for her, but if she doesn't care for me what's the point then?_ **Then you're a hypocrite. You just resolved to help her and now you're hurting her. **_I AM NOT THINKING STRAIGHT, SO SHUT UP._

His voice had risen with his anger; his inner conflict adding wood to the fire. "You know what? I don't even know why I bother to make you feel safe and bring you comfort if every time I show some concern it is frowned upon."

He turned to leave, taking in the snarl in her face but missing the hurt in her eyes. Jaime walked two steps before stopping and turning his head to mutter, "You're no better than Cersei. Pardon me, Your Majesty, for caring about you."

Jaime walked away then, regretting speaking but knowing it was a necessary course. He wanted nothing more than to say _'I'm sorry'_ and hold the brunette in his arms, but the damage was done. The words were said and the anger and pain was seen.

He stormed through halls, scaring servants out of his way. His feet guided him for his mind was occupied in the conversation with Regina. His feet only stopped when they were a few steps from known chambers, the Queen's chambers.

_Should I go in? Go back to who I was? Fuck my problems away and feel nothing but emptiness later?_

He walked to steps forward, his mind set and his hand made to grab the door's knob…

* * *

Regina sat open mouthed as though Jaime had struck her. And in a way, she wasn't surprised. Better to expect this sort of thing, before it took her by surprise ever again. She told herself she wouldn't go after him. _You aren't a lost puppy, bitch!_ She told herself. _Well, actually you kind of are but, people here would sooner kick a lost puppy than help it_, she thought bitterly. _Do not get up, do not—_ she found herself standing and following him out the way he'd went.

She saw him about to enter a room and she froze. She had a sinking feeling in her gut as though she'd been drop kicked. That wasn't **their** room…

Before she could stop herself she threw herself in between him and the doorknob, knocking his hand out of the way. "Listen here, yo—you egotistical son of a whore. I have a good fucking reason for not sharing my demons with you! I know what happens when girls show men their scars. They're thrown out like trash and left for all eternity! You want to help me? Then don't push me when I'm not ready." She hissed, tears stinging her eyes. "I can't— I w-won't—" she whispered bitterly.

He wouldn't look her in the eye so she grabbed his face roughly in one hand, forcing him to look at her.

"I will not be one of those girls, **ever again.**" She spat. "Go ahead. Go in there and prove you're just like any other man," She snarled. "And have fun winning this war on your own." She let go of his chin and shoved him out of her way, holding in her tears until she'd made it around the corner and let herself slide to the floor in a wave of emotion. She cried so hard her head ached and she wanted to die. _I never should have come here…_ She thought in despair.

* * *

Jaime stood rooted to the grounded, his eyes glaring holes at the door. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't breathe. He felt disgust at himself; he tasted the sourness of failure in his gut. He raked his hands on his hair, sighing and releasing a bit of tension only for it to increase tenfold.

**You fucking idiot.**_I know. _**You douche, dick, imbecile, ass! **_I KNOW!_

What to do now? He felt vile at ever coming to this door, at ever having thoughts of going to the cold embrace of his sister, of almost entering the gates of hell, literally speaking.

_I should go after her._ **You shouldn't; you WILL go after her.** _Yes, yes I will._

He turned his body from the wooden door. It looked as if he was just leaving the wrong door, but to Jaime this felt closure. _No more Cersei, only Regina._ He increased his pace, wanting to catch her before she left.

"Regi-" He turned the corner, but stopped at seeing a sight he still laments ever provoking. The brunette was hunched on the corner, her knees hugged close to her chest. Her sobs carried towards his ears and he felt his heart break at such fragile sound. She didn't notice him otherwise she would have run or thrown a fireball at him.

He approached her, taking a seat beside her but keeping his distance. Jaime didn't know what to do to ease her pain or how to apologize for his stupidity. **Do that, you twat. Apologize for your stupidity.**

"Regina… I…" he took a deep breath; apologizing was never his forte. He was a Lannister for fuck's sake! Yet here he was, humbled and repentant, beside the woman who had his heart in her clutch. "I'm sorry."

At seeing her raise her head and open her mouth to speak, Jaime blurted out, "I know saying 'I'm sorry' won't make things better. I am a fool and an idiot and an ass. I should have never pushed you nor said all those things back there. I have no excuse to my actions, yet all I offer is my apologies. I understand if you don't want to see me again, I really do, but know that I do care for you and I don't think you're **one of the many **common girls."

He moved closer to her, noticing her moving slightly far away from him, but not flinching or snapping. He took this as a good sign and proceeded with his apologies. "I haven't been completely open to you. I still keep my secrets and I am a hypocrite for asking yours without telling mine in return. But whatever our past was, Regina, it made us who we are now."

He turned and knelt in front of her, taking her chin and lifting her gaze to his. "I don't care about your past or your scars. You're still beautiful and perfect to me. I really am sorry for behaving so poorly. If your wish is to leave, I understand it, but know that my affections for you were real."

His hands rested at his sides and his head hung low. Jaime awaited the answer, the sting of rejection. A single tear rolled and dropped on his lap. He hated being this vulnerable but if Regina wanted honesty, he would give her honesty and he would tell her of his past when he was ready.

* * *

Regina looked up from her lap, embarrassed she'd been caught sobbing like a three year old. She nodded, accepting his apology with guilt for the way she'd shut him off so coldly before.

"I'm—I'm just so… damaged Jaime," she whispered, her lip quivering. "I don't know how to be a real person anymore. I—I don't know what feelings mean anymore. I don't know who's sincere, or who's just using me… I just don't know anymore." She trailed off, picking at her fingernails.

She felt Jaime stroke her neck as a tear from her chin slid down it and she remembered the marks he'd left there. She felt her breathing hitch uncontrollably as goose bumps arose all over her bare skin.

"I—I—" She tried speaking again, but words were difficult to form when he was touching her.

She looked into his cerulean blue eyes and felt herself sliding back into the vortex of his sensual gaze. She didn't want to talk about this anymore, she simply wanted his touch, she loved the graze of his fingers along her bitten and bruised neck and she wanted **more…**

"I—I'm s-sorry for sna-snapping at you," she panted… "Jaime, I—-" she trailed off as his lips crashed onto hers.

* * *

He leaned down to reclaim her lips, sealing off all ramblings. His thumb on her neck rubbing circles on her delicate skin. Jaime felt her respond to the kiss, her hands grabbing his head and pulling him towards her.

"Re-Regina… we sh-should do th-this in a m-more secluded p-place", panted Jaime between kisses. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. When he had regained his breath, Jaime rose, pulling Regina up with him. He gave her a small smile and began to walk when he felt a pull where his hand was joined with Regina's.

_What the-_

He felt his guts been twisted and his whole body be turned upside down. Just as he felt it, it was gone. Jaime looked around him and he saw they were on his chambers. He turned a quizzical look towards Regina and said, "Did you just…"

His answer was the brunette almost tackling him; he wrapped his arms securely around her hips and leaned her gently on the bed. He kissed her passionately, before slowly starting to undress her. He took of her blue dress, the one that matched her skin and made her look more beautiful.

He kissed her neck and gently nipped at the sensitive flesh there. Jaime continued his descent towards the valley of her breasts, his hands tracing the outline of soft mounds. When Jaime grabbed a nipple between his teeth, he heard her moan. _The sweetest sound I've ever heard._

He twirled and licked and bit the erect peak. Regina's nails clawed at his shirt, demanding to be ridden of such impediment. He left his task and took off his shirt, discarding it somewhere in the room. Jaime now grabbed the other breast and did the same, while one of his hands handled the other mound.

The blonde heard her gasps and felt her hands entwine in his hair. Jaime decided to lower himself further. He kissed her stomach and he came across a thin white mark, barely perceptible to the naked eye. _Did Leopold make this to her?_ Feeling her tense, he pressed his lips against the scar and kissed it softly.

He took her hands to her thighs, raking them up and down. He parted them so her laced undergarment would come off. Jaime kissed a path from her navel to her knee and back again. His calloused hands felt the thin scars and he burned internally. But he wanted to show Regina that she was perfect, even with scars and all.

Jaime poured all his affection into his touch and kisses, making sure that Regina felt everything. Having traveled both legs, he parted her folds and circled a finger on her soaked entrance, entering her very slowly. He moved his finger inside her, pumping in and out at a calm pace.

The blonde leaned down and captured the nub of nerves with his tongue. He heard her gasp more loudly this time and her hips bucked at the sensation he was causing. Jaime added yet another finger into her; his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the heat he felt with his digits.

He began pumping faster, matching his licks with his thrusts. Her moans making his member strain harder against his pants.

"Jai-Jaime"

He groaned against her sex and added a third finger into her entrance. This time, she shouted out of pleasure. He didn't pound roughly into her, but _pleased_ her. He corkscrewed his fingers in her and pulled them out.

Jaime continued this pace until he felt her walls tighten. He then stopped his actions, both manual and oral. "JAIME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

His hands undid the laces of his pants. The blonde pulled out his erect member and with a swift move penetrated her. All her protests died in that moment and all coherent thought left Jaime. He began circling his hips and pulling in and out. He felt her move her hips with his, creating a sensual rhythm. Jaime lowered himself unto her, supporting his weight with his elbows and rested his head on her shoulder. He began thrusting faster and deeper, his pants and gasps joining hers. The blonde heard her come undone; her walls deliciously squeezing his penis. _Fuck._ He thrust into her once more, bringing both of them towards the abyss of pleasure.

"Fu-fuck!"

Jaime released her seed into her, the throes of passion clouding his mind from taking caution. He exited her and lay beside her, their breaths agitated and their bodies sweaty.

He turned to look at Regina, her eyes were closed but her mouth was parted. She looked a goddess in such state of disarray. "You're so beautiful, my love. Never let people convince you otherwise." He leaned to press a kiss on her eyebrow, before getting up and reaching for the wine.

One of the many reasons Jaime wore a shirt during sex was due to the lines etched into his back; angry lines that told the story of a strict childhood and his imprisonment during the beginnings of the war.

He totally forgot his situation, having being too consumed in pleasing Regina that he forgot to cover his shame. Yet he was brought back to reality when he heard a frightened voice say, "Jaime, what happened to your back?"

* * *

Regina gasped softly as she looked at the scars on his back that were so similar to her own she suddenly felt ashamed for being so self-conscious. Jaime had clearly had it just as hard as her in life, and yet she didn't hear him complain about it once. She supposed she shouldn't feel guilty about her own insecurities, everyone had them.

She slowly got up from her spot on the bed and wrapped a sheet around her as she approached him. He did not turn around as she knew he wouldn't. He was letting her get a good look at him, and waiting for her to judge him.

The fact that he even slightly believed she could judge him was preposterous, but maybe that was his insecurity, the judgment from others…

She traced whisper-light fingers over his scars and traced the white lines that crisscrossed his otherwise flawless body. "Oh Jaime, my love, what did they do to you?" She whispered sadly, she felt his shame, pain, and sadness like it was her own… because it was her own. She felt the exact same way. Like they were one person…

He finally turned around and grasped one of her hands firmly in his own, and he looked upset.

"Please don't…" He croaked out. She glared at him, not in anger, but in firm reinforcement.

"_You're so beautiful, Jaime. Never let anyone convince you otherwise._" She repeated sternly. "Isn't that what you just told me? Why should I believe I'm beautiful and loved by you, if you can't let me feel the same way about you?" She asked, flexing her fingers a little in his fisted hand. "If you're waiting for me to cast you aside for your imperfections you're going to be waiting a very long time, dear. I'm not going anywhere." She said, yanking her hand slowly from him and bringing it up to caress his face. "_I'm not going anywhere, my love…_"

* * *

Jaime felt as her hands traveled the pale labyrinth of scars on his back. He felt as her tips touched the marks and ghosted over another. _She's looking at your monster. She won't like you, not anymore._

Jaime could feel a certain kind of understanding wash over him. He could feel how his burden was being lifted yet weighed more around a sore subject.

Yet as he heard her words, the same words he'd whispered to her, he felt his heart mend a little. He turned and grasped her hand, stopping her actions and forgetting to mask his emotions. _**There's no need for you to mask them anymore.**_ **She likes you, James.**

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, memorizing her words and relishing the moment. _I have to tell her, before it's too late._ He took her hand from his face and passes his thumb over her knuckles. "My love, I would not wish you away from me, but there's something I have to tell you, before you decide such action."

* * *

"You can tell me anything, Jaime." Regina said quietly, removing her hand from his and sitting back down on the bed. You promised you wouldn't turn away from him, she reminded herself. She looked him in the eye and raised her chin slightly to put on a brave face.

Inside she was terrified, what could he possibly say that could be that horrible? She already knew he was a killer, and so was she so she couldn't think of anything that he was sure would push her away. But whatever it was she knew it was bad…

* * *

"I…" Jaime started to speak, but words failed him. _How can I explain I fucked my sister and she bore my children? Will she understand?_ He walked and knelt in front of her, looking at her eyes before turning from their gaze.

"I am... I used to…" He ran a hand through his hair and felt himself shrink at what would happen. _Say it, for the good of you._ "I am the father of Joffrey and his brothers and sisters are my sons and daughters."

He could not bear to stay another moment longer, kneeled in front of her, so he rose and began pacing the room, clutching his hands in tight fists. "I fucked my sister. I loved her."

Jaime would turn to look at Regina and at her face, he'd turn once again. _Shit… she doesn't like you. She believes you're a monster. Get out of there, James._

He grabbed his coat and almost ran towards the door, not bothering to hear or look at the brunette. He walked fast and once he reached the stables, he took a horse and ran off galloping towards his secret lair.

* * *

Regina let out a strangled gasp of pain and horror at Jaime's words. "Y-you… y-you couldn't h-have." She croaked. Jaime got up and began pacing as Regina just let out heavy whispers of disbelief. Instinctively, she wrapped the sheet closer to herself in embarrassment, and almost like a shield. This couldn't be happening. She'd already promised she wouldn't leave and she'd practically begged him to stay with her in the first place.

She opened her mouth several times in an attempt to speak, but nothing would come out. She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes in betrayal and anger.

He left her sitting there, naked and alone and she gaped as he stalked out of the room. She curled up onto her side and sobbed angry tears…

"Now what am I supposed to do?" She moaned to herself in sadness. Jaime was clearly telling her that his heart belonged to someone else, or at least it had, and then he'd just left! The bitter part of herself said that he was on his way to see Cersei, but she pushed those thoughts away as she cried herself to sleep on his pillow.

* * *

Jaime neared the favorite place of him and Cersei, where they used to run off and act as fools. _When there was no malice in her and I would not stand a broken man._

He slowed the horse's pace and gazed at the green clearing. Images and sounds of days past came back and he hung his head, letting the memories come back to him.

He lifted his head, yet what he saw was different. He saw the waterfall and the camp he had set a few days ago. Jaime also saw the first time he had kissed Regina and his heart ached at such sights. He remembered her skin, her touch and her presence.

_I can't go back now. She hates me. She will never see past this._

The blonde turned and headed for the road, spurring the horse into a brisk pace back to King's Landing. He'd inform his father of his plans and let him deal with Regina. He'd stay out of her way, not wanting to look and see her fear and disgust.

Jaime would go to Casterly Rock and become its Lord. He would forget Regina in its walls and try to win the war.

_I will do this, for her sake. She will never love a monster or a broken man._ **Jaime, go back to her. Maybe she can understand.** _Shut up! you've led me to another heartbreak. I won't listen to you again._

_I shall forget her and make sure she receives my message._

* * *

Regina slept all day, ignoring the servants who came and went offering her food and wine. Every time the door opened she prayed it was Jaime. She wanted to tell him she still wanted him, she wanted to say she loved him and yet… he never came back.

She felt like she'd been laying there for days and her eyes were so red and puffy they burned.

_Please come back, please Jaime. Don't leave me here alone with these people_, she prayed as though he could hear her thoughts. _You promised! You promised you would stay…_

Jaime had spent the night drinking away his shame and hurt. He'd gone over to his father once he had reached the city and set his terms. Tywin had asked what had prompted such decision. The only answer Jaime would give him was a shrug, full of a heavy heart.

He'd gone over to the wares and sat there, grabbing jug after jug of wine. _I should go._ **You should see how she is, Jaime.** _No, I shan't._

He woke the next morning with a massive hangover and a terrible headache. He began walking towards his room, unknowing of his path. As he opened the door and stumbled across the room, he realized where he was. _Oh shit…_

* * *

Regina lifted her now aching head from the pillow as she heard the heavy door creak open. She started to tell the servant girl to leave, that she wasn't hungry nor would she be in the future, and not even bothering to cover herself up with the sheet she'd been cocooned in all night.

"Go away… I don't want anything to eat," She snapped irritated, her chin resting on the pillow, facing the headboard, trying to keep the sniffling from her nose to be quiet, so nobody knew she was crying…

When she still heard the footsteps entering anyways, she turned her head around to yell, "I said I don't wan—" She stopped mid-rant as she finally saw Jaime.

So overjoyed was she that he'd finally returned, she'd forgotten all about him and Cersei and simply left out of bed and ran into his arms.

"You came back!" She breathed, letting her last tear slide down her cheek. He looked terrible and she could smell the ale he'd been apparently swimming in all night, but she didn't even care. "I'm sorry! I don't want you to leave, please don't leave!" She begged, sounding pathetic, but truth was, she'd missed him.

* * *

He stiffened at her hug and her words. Jaime felt them pierce through his stubborn mind, but he would not be moved. _She just temporarily forgets what you are, Jaime._

The blonde leaned down and pressed his face into her neck, smelling her and saving the feeling of her in his arms for his solitary nights in Casterly Rock.

**She doesn't want you to leave, idiot!** He allowed himself a tiny flicker of hope but then he raised his head and saw her eyes. He could see his reflection, the same insecurities in both of them but different sins. Yet he kept seeing the heartbreak and the betrayal when he told her of Cersei.

"I won't go, love." Jaime lied through gritted teeth, trying not to show what he planned to do. A single tear fell, and he wiped at it furiously. "Get dressed, Regina. You're waited at dinner."

He leaned and kissed her as if he were to die tomorrow. _I am dying tomorrow._ He transmitted all he felt through that bruising kiss and his heart twisted as he knew what was to happen once she arrived at the dining hall.

"I'll go save our usual seats, love." He pecked her lips once more and tried to hide his hurt. _It's for the best, Jaime. She's better off without an incestuous monster._ "I love you, Regina. Never forget that."

He left the room and pressed his hand to his face.

Breathing in, he all but walked away, not to the dining hall but to the stables, fetching once again his horse and galloping off without turning his head.

Jaime had left a parchment to his father, making him promise he'd take Regina's advice and troops, and another to his brother, to look after Regina and not let her come to harm.

He reached the King's road and spared a glance at the imponent city behind him. _Goodbye, my love._

* * *

Regina was taken aback, and began shaking her head, "N-no, I'm not going anywhere without you. I'm not eating if you're not." She walked over to intercept him as he made to walk out the door, grabbing his arm. "Look at me!" She screamed. "You're being a coward. I know you're running away from me." She slapped him across the face, harder than she'd meant to.

"You lied. You're leaving after you promised! YOU PROMISED JAIME. You are running away to Casterly Rock and throwing me aside. Jaime so help me god if you leave me here alone with them I will destroy everything and everyone here. Starting with your bitch sister," she spat, her bottom lip quivering with rage as he tried to move past her again.

He broke free of her grip, and he promised to go save their seats at dinner. She stumbled backwards away from him, and deep in her heart she knew he was lying. In her soul, she knew, and she knew it as she watched him ride down the King's road.

"_I love you, Regina. Never forget that."_ **Yeah… I'll bet you did**_, she thought hatefully._

* * *

... **REVIEW**.

P.S. pleeeeease don't kill us


End file.
